A Different Dimension! IMPOSSIBLE!
by pink01
Summary: THIS IS THE SHIPPUDEN SERIES!- Kasumi Takashi had it tough growing up. Her mother died, she got picked on at school for being different, and she never gets any attention from her father. Kasumi got a taste of what being lonely was like and she hated it, wishing for her life to be different but she didn't mean this different!(ill repost the real summary in the story).
1. Chapter 1

_REAL SUMMARY!: Kasumi Takashi had it tough growing up. Her mother died, she got picked on at school for being different, and she never gets any attention from her father. Kasumi got a taste of what being lonely was like and she hated it, wishing for her life to be different. Everything changed when she met Ayame and the two became best friends and were inseparable since childhood. Now as a teenager, she still felt lonely and feels that her life just isn't how it should be. One day, she discovers something that changed her life forever and that discovery sent her, along with Ayame, to another dimension. While there, she meets some very odd people who claims to be ninjas, Aka Team Kakashi, and ends up falling in love with a certain knuckle-head himself. Struggling to get back home, Kasumi finds out that her life has been nothing but a lie and that someone is after her but why? and if that isn't bad enough, she finds it hard wanting to return home when she has fallen in love. Can she overcome this new threat and figure out the real truth behind her identity?._

_**Had to post it because they didn't let me write it all, but any who! here's the introduction to my OC'S! :D i really do hope you all enjoy the story! leave any reviews and if you like it fave it for me kay? I'll upload three chapters just to get you guy's started because i have like 45 chapters on quotev! so I'm copying pasting :) but enjoy!**_

_Name: Kasumi Takashi(Cover image)_

_Birthday: July 4_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5'4 (Naruto's 5'6)_

_Appearance: Kasumi is a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl by most guy's. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. One of the reasons why people treated her differently but because of her being a big airhead, she never thought that was the reason and thought her tail was normal. Growing up, people were afraid that she might have been another species so they shunned her out, thinking that ignoring her would help slim their fear down. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. Another feature is that she is almost always seen wearing a hair clip with thick black swirls circling once then pointing downward, an object her mother gave to her when she was young._

_She also has large breasts that she sometimes she wished she didn't have because they bring her too much attention and is always causing a ruckus with Ayame beating up every pervert that were attracted to them. According to Ayame, Kasumi's measurements are B89-W57-H87, yeah their just too big for her age. While attending school she wears an off yellow colored sweater over her school shirt, the shirt has a green bow tied to her front collar and her skirt is a green plaid color, black thigh stockings, brown Uwabaki flats._

_Personality: Your incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature but has a mature side when it's time. Sweet and caring to the point your always being motherly towards those you love. That trait was passed down from your late mother who you adored with all your heart. Your known for being clumsy a lot and can be an airhead sometimes when it comes to being being around your friend's or guy's that are into you. Even though that's true most of the time, you are known for your genius-level intellect and because of that you were made class president and were popular. Your the head strong type and sometimes come off as being hard headed or stubborn. You never let anyone mess with you or the person you care about, your loyalty goes a mile away with people you feel like you can really trust. Looks up to Ayame like a big sister and is always going to her for advice when her personal life is bothering her, if it wasn't for Ayame she wouldn't be the person she grew up to be._

_Hobbies: Hanging with your best friend, does some martial arts, reading, singing and cooking which is her greatest skill she has ever accomplished._

_Name: Ayame Kimura(Using Kaname Chidori, look her up if you want to see what she looks like!)_

_Birthday: March 21_

_Age:16_

_Height:5'5_

_Appearance: Ayame has light tanned skin, creamy and smooth that make her look great. Long blue hair that she sometimes puts into a pony tail if it gets in her way, it's soft and kind of thick. She has a very petite body from all the martial arts she did while growing up and her breasts are medium size. She has bright brown eyes that always glisten when she has her mind set on something. In height, she's about 5'5 and her weighs 110 lbs. She's very popular around the school but there are some who are afraid of her because of her tough attitude she has whenever a pervert hits on her or if anyone messes with Kasumi. Her school uniform is similar to Kausmi's except she doesn't wear a sweater over her shirt with a green bow, instead she has her white shirt tucked into her green plaid skirt and wear white thigh stockings instead of black. The shoes that she wears are Uwabaki, their mid heels and the color is brown._

_Personality: Ayame has a strong willed personality, instead of being a kid like most children, she had to grow up at an early age to take car of her mother when her dad left them. She's very much the loud mouth, speak your mind kind of girl but she still has a soft side when it comes to those she cares for. Confident in anything she does and has a hard time trusting people she meets because while growing up people she loved always turned on her. She's the type to go by actions speaks louder than words and will only trust you if someone has proven themselves to her. Some guy's have a hard time stepping up to her because of her intimidating personality but her personality is what makes her so popular. Other than that, if you treat her right, she's a great friend to laugh who is always grinning and helping out other's when they need it. Very over protective of Kasumi and it's been that way since childhood but that goes for anyone Ayame get's attached to._

_Hobbies: Training in martial arts, shopping, school, writing poems and hanging with her best friend whenever she can because she's always busy doing something._

_You and Ayame have been best friends since you were children, you both made an oath to protect one another no matter what but before you met her, growing up you found your life to be pretty hard. Your Mother's death was the cause of your suffering so you were left in custody with your dad, but he was always too busy to spend any time with you. He was a famous novelist and it took up most of his time so you basically felt alone. You loved your dad with all your heart but he never gave you any attention, even before your mother died. So when she past, you were an expert of knowing how it feels to be alone until you met Ayame. You were always getting picked on for being the quiet one or for being too different. Others kids made fun of how pink your hair was, they called you a demon and you didn't know why. Then Ayame transferred to your school and had seen how the other students treated you like an outcast and was always there to get the kids to stop bullying you. She did karat and you wanted to learn too so you could stop getting picked on and defend yourself. Meeting her changed your life and made you into a new person but for the better though. Now your in high school and instead of being one of the kids to be picked on, you were actually pretty popular with making friends and even guys flocked at your side but none of those things peaked your interest. Being popular used to be your main priority but as you grew up you found it to be stupid, not to mention Ayame made your life less difficult. You still felt that something was missing, deep inside you wanted to fill that void but what?_

_**OKAY! that was just a little filler on the protagonists for this story! i hope i didn't explain too much but oh well! anyways i hope you like the introduction!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry i'm late guy's! i had work so i couldn't upload the rest of the stories! so sorry! but i'm hoping it get's more views and people startng favoritng and reviewing! just keep reading guy's it's really a good story :) here's chappy 1 so please enjoy!**_

_**...**_

_Hi! my name is Kasumi Takashi, for short you can call me Sumi. I live with my father In Japan, we moved here after my mom died of a horrible car crash. Every since she left, nothing was ever the same. I always felt alone when she was gone and it had gotten worse after me and my dad moved to japan because of his job. Did I mention that he was a famous novelist? yea well It always kept him busy. He never really had time for me so I was always alone. When I attended school, I was picked on as a kid and it wasn't that easy being the new kid in town. I have to admit I can see why, I was pretty nerdy when I was young and didn't have any friends, could somehow say i was diffrerent. What took me by surprise was they always called me a monster or a demon, but i never understood why. I never did anything to hurt the other kids so it was shocking that they called me that, they had shunned me out completely._

_Being lonely took a very big toll on me but that all changed when I met my best friend Ayame!. She always saved me from getting picked on and always stuck up for me!. Every since the day we met we became the best of friends, my loneliness started to somewhat fade away and for the first time being here in japan I had made a real friend. She inspired me on so many things, even to stick up for myself and took her up on her offer of joining her during her karate classes. I got tired of looking nerdy so I changed my looks, I know some people let it go to their heads but me? i still had the same bubbly personality, meeting here was the best thing that ever happened to me but i still wanted more, i don't know what exactly, i had a good life, i had friends and i didn't feel lonely anymore, I think?. I just cant put my finger on it, something's missing. So here I am 15 years later attending Fujiama Academy..._

_(Story start!)_

You awoken to a loud ringing sound, disturbing your good sleep. You groaned realizing it was your alarm waking you up for school. After shutting it off, you got out of bed and stretched, feeling your muscles relax a little as a sigh escaped your mouth. You walked into the bathroom to do your daily hygiene. Afterwards, you put on your school uniform and brushed your hair making sure all the tangles were out until it came out smooth. After getting ready for school, you grabbed your bag and ran downstairs into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Before opening the fridge you saw a note taped to it, assuming it was from your dad, already feeling your heart sinking because you knew what it said.

_Hi sweetie,_

_I'm sorry but It looks like I'm going to have to cancel our lunch, I've been called_

_away for a book signing so I had to leave pretty quickly._

_I know that you were really looking forward to this, and I'm truly sorry_

_for letting you down again, but I promise Ill make it up to you._

_There's some money that I left in my drawer for you while im gone for these couple of days._

_Again, im really sorry sweetie, daddy loves you. Ill call you when my flight lands. Be a good girl_

_While I'm gone, Ill return soon._

_Love Dad._

"Heh, yeah whatever ". You mumbled as you ripped up the paper and threw it away, sadness overtaking. It was always like this, your dad would make plans but when it all came down to it, he would always cancel on you, he never had the time for you like when you were young. You quickly shook out of your thoughts and decided to skip breakfast since your appetite was completely gone so you just headed straight to school.

(Timeskip!)

You were running at a fast paste, constantly checking your watch because it was almost time for class to start. If you hadn't been eye goggling at this beautiful dress you passed by on the way here then you wouldn't be late. Minutes passed and you could finally see the school coming into view so you sped up. Your best friend, who always waited there for you, was standing at the gate with a bright smile on her face. Your running slowed down after you caught up to her.

"Whoaaa slow down, the bell hasn't even sounded yet". Ayame laughed as she held your bag so you could catch your breath.

"Thanks! sorry, thought I was gonna be late, hehehe..". You laughed out of embarrassment as you two began walking into the building, having random conversations until she brought up your dad.

"Sooo Sumi how are you and your dad?are you two still going out later on?".

''Nahh he had to cancel and go out of town for work". She looked at you with pity in her eyes and pulled you into a bone crushing hug, the hug was so tight that you barley could breathe, she noticed this and let you go while laughing.

"hehehe sorry sumi im just really worried about you, will you be ok?".

"haha yes Im fine! don't worry about it, im pretty use to it since its been going on for so long but im fine". You gave her a cheesy smile just to reassure her but deep down your feelings were hurt. Ever since your moter died, your dad all of a sudden became busy out of nowhere. Sure he was pretty busy before but now? it's like it all changed and after a while you just gave up on trying to spend time with him.

Ayame raised her eyebrow because she knew you weren't telling the truth but decided not to press it. "Well Okay If you say so, hey!? I was thinking we should go to the café later on with ellie and the gang, you wanna come?".

" Oooohh sorry i can't, I have martial arts practice then later I've gotta study for a test". You replied with a dreadful sigh.

She giggled a little. "Welp your lost then and were suppose to go to karaoke too! ughhh your no fun anymore Sumiiiiiii". She whined while shaking youa little but then the school bell rang cutting the conversation off. "Oh shoot, i've gotta go, i'll see you tomorrow Sumi and have fun at practice!". She gave you a quick hug before jogging off to class.

You stood there waving at her and sighed. "I should get going too...it's gonna be a long boring day..". You dragged a big sigh trying to get yourself prepared for this boring day or so you thought...

(Timeskip!)

You just got home from your martial art class and decided to take a bath to relax your muscles and get clean from all the hard work. Afterwards, you dressed back in a clean school uniform, weird right?. You've been like that every since you were little, always running around with your uniform on, it was weird but the outfits are just adorable. Chuckling lightly at the memory you began your studies. It was quiet for a while before hearing the doorbell ring, you sighed as you jogged downstairs to open the door, to your surprise it was Ayame.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought you were going out with the girls?". You asked while opening the door for her to come in.

"Well excuse me for wanting to come and check on my best friend!". She pouted while glaring at you making you giggle. You two were about to walk upstairs until you heard a strange noise.

"What was that'?". Ayame asked stopping, you stood still so you could hear where the noise was coming from, and it sounded like it was coming from the basement.

"Wonder what that was? lets go check it out!". Ayame spoke bravely about to go check out the noise but you quickly grabbed her arm.

"Are you insane?! don't you pay attention to scary movies at all? your not suppose to check something out in a big spooky house!". You panicked tugging on her arm more to try and stop her. She laughed at you and dragged you anyway no matter how much you protested.

You watched as she opened the door, it was nothing but darkness as you two cautiously walked down the steps. You desperately searched for the light as you were getting spooked out from It being so dark. Finally, you found the light and looked around to see what the noise was, but nothing happened.

"Hey Sumi! Come Look At This!''. You heard Ayame yell, seeing that she was looking at something that appeared to be a scroll. Whatever it was you didn't want her touching it, it could've belonged to your dad and he didn't like his work being touched.

"Hey put that down that could be something from my dad, don't ruin it". You warned her while frowning, running over to her to get it out of her grasp before she did something to it.

"Don't worry I'm not I'm just looking, its weird...isn't your dad a novelist? so what is he doing with a scroll?". She asked flipping the scroll in different angles."I cant really understand what this ink says...strange...I've never seen anything like this before...". She sighed, getting a little frustrated from not being able to read it.

You grabbed it from her and looked at it closely, as you stared at it suspiciously trying to read out the ink until something strange happened. The ink started to glow and a whirlpool began rising from it. Your eyes widen as you watched the ink pulsing and the whirlpool get bigger, it really drew you into it.

"What the hell!?". Ayame curse loudly as everything in the basement began blowing everywhere.

Your silliness began taking over, not taking the situation seriously. "Wowwwww, such a pretty colorrrrrr". You Chimed and gawked at it, never seeing something so strange before.

Ayame did an anime fall and hit you on the head. " Kasumi! this Is!-". Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed that you were being sucked into the scroll somehow, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. You started screaming and panicking instantly, trying to wiggle your arm that was fully into the scroll by now, the rest of your body began to get sucked in as well. To prevent you from being sucked in, Ayame grabbed your hand to pull you back out but she started to get sucked in with you.

The wind became stronger as you both screamed while getting sucked into the whirlpool that was emerging from the scroll, your bodies were twirling like you were inside of a tornado and then you both were completely gone. You and Ayame were falling inside, looking at your surroundings it seem like you were falling through a vortex, it was a purplish color and looked kind of galaxy like. The vortex started to shine very brightly blinding your eyes and before you knew it you blacked out, continuously falling into something you thought never existed.

_**And your adventure began...**_

_**(CLIFFHANGER!)**_

_**...**_

_**Hey everyone! so how was the first chapter? i hope you liked it because there's plenty of more to come! leave any reviews or advice if you want! i'm open to anything you hguy's have to say :) i don't get offended with critiscism because it just makes you want to write better so if you like it or now please lemme know! xoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

You winced as you tried to open your eyes, wondering why you had this huge headache going on. Your eyes finally began to open, you tried to get a good look at your surroundings, everything looked so blurry. What the heck happened? the more you thought about it, the more your headache became worse.

"Ow...jeez my head hurts". You mumbled in pain, taking deep breaths to try and calm yourself from freaking out. Feeling like you calmed down a bit, you sat up and looked around, a puzzled expression growing on your face as you noticed that you were in a forest and it was starting to get dark.

"Where am I? my house isn't a forest!". You shouted in shock as you kept looking around confused on how you got here. You were freaking out until you heard someone moaning in pain, your eyes widened and you turned seeing Ayame laying on the ground. She was having trouble getting up so you rushed to her side to help her.

"Ow...my head is killing me". She grumbled, shaking her head back and forth to make the headache less painful, then she looked at you. "Sumi where are we? this isn't your house...". Her voice trailed off as she looked around as well to see where they were.

You gave her a worried look because you honestly couldn't answer that you didn't know yourself. "I don't know, i remember us going into the basement, then the scroll". You trailed off, trying to remember how the two of you got here. "Ah! yeah the scroll, it started glowing and pulling us in...hmmm thats strange". You thought with your hand on your temples, seriously confused on what was going on.

"Your right come on, lets walk around to see if we could get help". Ayame suggested as she started to walk in a direction she believed was the right way to town, you were right behind her.

You looked around shaking a bit as scary thoughts ran through your mind and you screamed just thinking about what could happened to you two, startling Ayame in the process.

"What?! what?! what!? whats wrong!?". She exclaimed in a frenzy, shaking you back and forth like a maniac.

"Stopppp ittttt". You whined and finally getting her to let you go. "Nothing its just really scary, how are we going to find help when were in the middle of nowhere!". You yelled into the air while clutching your face dramatically.

She giggled. "Chicken...well we just started walking jeez, there's bound to be some people around here". She said while continuing to walk. Suddenly she stopped rudely making you bump into her and fall.

"Owww...what the hell ayame!? what did you stop for?!".

"You don't hear that? i hear people talking". She asked being cautious, lookinng around to see where the voices were coming from.

"Huh? I don't hear anything at all". You pouted at her for acting weird but realized you spoke too soon because there actually were faint voices coming towards you two not too far away. You slowly got up to dust your skirt off when Ayame started to pull on you, a littlebit too roughly for your taste.

"Lets go". She said harshly while trying to pull you but you snatched your arm away and glared at her.

"No! what for? if there's people then they have directions to get us back to my house!". You screamed quite loud, getting annoyed by her actions. Ayame pulled you down behind the bushes trying to keep quiet.

"Look i don't think they can help us, their not even from around where we live just look". She forcefully turned your head toward the voices. You spotted three men dressed in non-traditional clothing carrying weapons at their sides. You Looked at Ayame still trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Okayyy so their dressed strangely so what? maybe there's a festival or something we should still ask for help". You said with a bored expression and tried getting up only to be forcefully pulled back down. You glared at her and she glared back, what the heck was her problem?.

"What Is your problem!?". You asked in annoyance making her shush you, covering your mouth quickly from your recent shouting.

"Would you keep it down please!?". She harshly whispered at you while looking over to see if they heard you. She did a sigh of relief and glared back at you, starting to get annoyed from you not listening.

"Come on Sumi be smart, what kind of festival do you see people carrying weapons? and festivals are to be dressed in kimonos not like that, they look like cheap ninjas from a bogus ninja movie or something and besides they look dangerous so lets keep a low profile and try to find someone else who could help us okay?". You were preparing to argue until you heard a twig snapped.

You watched as Ayame eyes widened in alert, like something bad was about to happen. She jumped to her feet quickly and grabbed the nearest object she could find. It was a hand sized rock, big enough to do some damage against an enemy, and she hurled it in the direction of the noise.

She stood terrified as a figure in tight fitting, non-traditional clothing appeared before you two, catching the rock in a single hand, then pulverizing it with one single squeeze. You watched as she ducked and back flipped as two very sharp pinwheel shape knives flew at her. They barely missed her as you saw they had embedded themselves into a nearby tree.

"Sumi run and find help!". She screamed out to you, standing in a fighting stance. You tried moving but you found yourself still sitting there, confused on what was going on and of course you were afraid. You then realized that one of the men suddenly disappeared in a flash and it made you panic while looking around continuously, trying to figure out where he went but to no avail. You stood up to run only to hear someone appearing behind you, scooping you up in their arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''. You screamed while struggling to get free out of their grasp.

Ayame stared in shock at the man, wondering how he got by you so fast."What the hell!? hey!? let her go before I kick your ass!". She threatened with a growl. She charged towards you two but stopped as she saw he held something sharp at your throat.

"Ah ah ahhh, one more step, and ill cut her down". He smirked widely before turning you around to look at you, grabbing your chin forcefully. "Hmmm your hot and your friend is too...it's our lucky day..hey kudo!? what do ya say we take them back to our hideout and have a little fun". He chuckled at his friends at the thought of having his way with you two.

"Yeah that's a great idea, you take her back and we'll handle the other one".

You grimaced at the thoughts racing through your head, thinking about the horrible things these creeps would do just freaked you out. You struggled more to get out of his grasp but he held a firm grip on your arms, what does this guy take steroids? He was overly strong.

"Stop struggling! don't make it harder for yours- huh?". He stopped to stare down at something making you follow his gaze down to your boobs(hey their big lol). You watched disgustingly as he gawked at your chest like the creep he is, seeing this as an opportunity to escape so you kneed him hard in his crotch and watched him fall, back flipping away from him and watched as he hunched over groaning in pain.

"You...bitch..".He mumbled in pain as anime tears fell from his eyes, dropping to the ground and holding his crotch tightly. You smirked with victory but soon regretted it as you felt your cheek burning up, gripping it as it hurt like hell. You looked up to see that his other friend had come in to defend him, he actually had the nerve to slap you!. He was so fast you didn't even see him move an inch, this wasn't normal for any human and it only frightened you more.

"Your gonna pay for doing that to my pal". A flash of anger went through his eyes ad he grabbed you by the neck choking you roughly. He then lifted you up in the air by your neck, adding more pressure to cut your breathing off.

"Kasumi!" . You heard Ayame yell as she tried to reach you but the third guy stopped her. You felt yourself running out of breath, something had to be done and fast. You kicked your legs desperately and hit the guy, which had no effect, trying to get some air through your lungs but nothing you did work. You started to think it was over, this was it, your life was going to end at the age of fifteen. You heard Ayame constantly yelling your name trying to get to you but you knew she couldn't they were too fast. Your vision started getting blurry and you felt your arms dropping, feeling yourself turning blue from not being able to breathe.

_"Mom...I'll be joining you soon..". _A smile grew on your face as your eyelids started to drop.

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!". Someone yelled causing you to jerk awake, slowly turning your head to see a bunch of black and orange coming towards you, but your vision was so blurry that you could barely see anything, you were on the verge of passing out. Somehow, the guy's grip loosen and you began to fall, closing your eyes getting prepared to hit the hard ground but you never did . You felt yourself being picked up by strong arms but in a gentle way, who was it?.

You looked up and came in contact with ocean blue eyes, they were so beautiful. Your cheeks began to heat up as you realized your savior was really handsome. He had blonde hair and the most alluring blue eyes that you could get lost in but what really stood out to you were the whiskers on his cheeks, it was adorable.

"Hey, are you alright?". The person asked, but before you could answer, your eyelids started to get heavy and before you knew it you fell into darkness.

_**ClIFFHANGER!**_

()()()()()()()()

_**LEAVE ANY REVIEWS OR COMMENTS :) STAY TUNED THERE'S MORE COMMING!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guy's heres another chapter! and for future references, these ()()()()()() mean time skip okay? let's get started!**_

()()()()()()(()

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

_"Why is it so dark? and whats that beeping noise?". _You thought as you struggled to open your eyes. After a couple of minutes you were able to open them, wincing at the bright light coming in contact with your eyes. You looked at your surroundings realizing that you were in a hospital, wondering where you were. A couple of minutes passed hearing the door crack open, snapping you out if your thoughts. You looked over and was glad to see that it was Ayame and not some stranger.

"Oh Sumi! your awake!". She smiled with excitement giving you a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry for not being much of a help, you had me so worried".

You smiled at her weakly and shook your head. "Its okay, I'm fine don't worry so much...um how long was i out?".

"For bout a week". You stared at her blankly then screamed as the news finally settled in. A whole freaking week?! so much could have happened during the time you were out!.

"WHAATTTTTTT!?". You screeched as she flinched at your voice then quickly hit you on the head. "Would you keep your voice down! we are at a hospital with other sick patients too ya know!". She snapped with her arms crossed.

"Hehehe sorry...wait...how did i get here? what happened?". You asked with your head tilting to the side. You tried to remember on your own but that only made your brain hurt since you came up with nothing, hey a whole week did fly by you so it could have been anything. Just what was it again?.

She gave you a disbelief look at your stupidity, her eye twitching in annoyance ."You cant be serious? you mean you don't remember what happened in the forest?".

You had your hand on your chin then, after a second or two it all came rushing back. "Oh yeah! that's right, where are the fake ninjas anyway, did you call the police?".

She giggled at your ways of being an airhead and smiled. "Their taken care of and trust me where we are, the ninjas are actually real and there are no policeman...well there is but it's kind of different here hehehe". She started laughing nervously because once she explains the shocking news, you wouldn't take it too lightly.

You gave her a confused look but before you can say anything you heard the door open, you looked over her shoulder to see a guy dressed oddly just like the guys you ran into at the forest who also seem to be wearing ninja attire. The man had silver hair that was almost white and a mask covering half of his face with a headband pulled over on one of his eyes like an eye patch, it was really strange. Standing next to him was a girl who looked to be about your age or older with short pink hair, green eyes and she also was dressing oddly with the same headband that resembled to the man. Finally, your eyes landed on the blonde guy, having a flashback of him rescuing you in the forest from those creeps.

_"Oh god its him! I thought I was dreaming! so he's the guy who saved me!"_. You thought as you kept staring, a blush forming on your cheeks when you two locked eyes for a moment. You were so hypnotized by your savior's eyes that you didn't even notice that Ayame was trying to get your attention.

"UH hellllloooooooo?! Sumi are you listening to me?". She asked while snapping her fingers. A vein popped on her head getting very irritated because you weren't paying attention to her. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, getting ready to yell as loud as she can. "KASUMI!".

You flinched and nearly fell out of the bed from her yelling startling you. You quickly got up noticing the trio laughing at you and Ayame silliness, instantly regaining yourself with a pout. "Hey! you didn't have to yell! i am sitting directly in front of you!".

"Wellllll if you stop daydreaming and listen to me for once! i wouldn't have to yell...ahem! now as i was saying..". She then pointed to the three odd balls . "Thank them for saving us and bringing you to the hospital annnddddd paying for your injuries!they went through a lot of trouble helping us! don't be rude Sumi by just staring at em!". Ayame scolded you like she was your mother like she always did with these particular situations.

Then the blonde spoke up frantically. "Oh no! that's okay really! its not a big deal at all, its what we do hehehe". He laughed while rubbing the back of his head nervously, Ayame sent him a death glare to get him to shut up. He shrieked and hid behind the girl with pink hair, shivering from her killer stare.

The girl laughed faintly at the two and walked towards you extending out her hand. "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, this is our sensei Kakashi Hatake and doofus over there is Naruto Uzumaki, its nice to meet you". She smiled warmly.

You gave her a warm smile back and shook her hand. "Its nice to meet you too, I'm Kasumi Takashi thank you all for saving me, but i've been wondering where are we? your all dressed very strangely,very different from Japan". You mentioned as you looked her up and down weirdly, noticing something was up when Ayame and her exchanged looks worridely.

You looked at them both strangely. "What?".

Ayame sighed rubbing her hands through her hair. "This is gonna take a while to explain, difficult to be exact".

You blinked with a puzzled expression, waiting for her to explain. How bad could it be?.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You sat their looking at her blankly, repeating what she told you over and over in your head. "That's impossible, how could we be in another world? I don't understand any of this."

"Well it had to have been that scroll, i mean that's what sucked us in". Ayame explained as Kakashi stepped forward to join in on the conversation.

"Do you remember what it said or what triggered it?".

"No, we couldnt make out what it was saying and...all we did was inspect it, nothing that could cause us to get sent to another world. This is insane...if being in another world is possible, then how will we get home?". You asked with sadness in your voice, looking down at your fists that were slightly balled up.

"Well that's why were going to go speak to the hokage today to see If she could help you". Sakura said, giving you a reassuring look that it would be okay.

"Huh? whats a hokage?". You asked while raising your eyebrow.

"Hokage Is like a leader, ruling over an entire village and protecting everyone in them, not to mention being acknowledged as the strongest ninjas of them all".

"Whoooaaaa". You chimed with stars in your eyes, becoming interested to know more about this world. "They must be really strong then to look after an entire village! that's so cool!". Sakura laughed at your enthusiasm and agreed.

"We can't go anywhere until she gets released from the hospital". Kakashi intervened but soon as he said that the nurse stepped in saying you were good to go. They all stepped out as you got dressed back in your uniform but Ayame stayed behind to talk to you privately about the news.

"Are you sure your gonna be okay? you almost got the life choked right out of you". Ayame asked worriedly.

"Gosh for the last time im fine". You gave her a warm smile but it was fake because emotionally you were panicking on the inside. Your pace started to slow down and your face dropped, negative thoughts racing into your mind about actually not finding a way home. The feeling of being in another world was started to sink in, it made you sad and worried. Would you stay stuck here forever? surrounded around all these weird people?.

"Sumi whats wrong?". Ayame asked when she noticed how your mood changed, beginning to stand up to comfort you.

"Its just- if were in another world, how are we gonna get home? what if were stuck here forever? and what about our families?! their gonna be worried sick!".

"Kasumi just calm down, we'll find a way home they can help us-"

"NO! what could they possibly do for us Ayame!? they don't know us were just some random strangers that they decided to help out on a whim! their not gonna waste their time helping us! I don't wanna be here i wanna go home!". You then realized that tears were now slipping down your face, a low gasp escaped your lips and you suddenly felt bad for overreacting. Ayame just stared at you in shocked because of the sudden outburst.

"Hey Is everything alright?". Sakura asked worryingly while coming into the room because of all the commotion.

You looked between her and Ayame as they both gave you a look of sympathy because of your tears. Next thing you know, your legs started to move, making a run for it out of the room and turning the corner. Soon as you did you bump into someone and fell, looking up to see it was Naruto. He started panicking when he saw you crying.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Kasumi i'm sorry! i didnt knock you down that hard did I?". He asked with his expression getting more concerned.

You didnt say anything you just stared, he moved closer to help you up but you smacked his hands away and he gave you an annoyed look. You felt guilty but you didn't show it, you were just too upset at the moment.

"Hey! what is your problem?! im just trying to help! ya didnt have to go and hit me!".

"Just shutup and leave me alone!". You shouted feeling your own anger boiling up, tears ran down your face even more. Before he could say anything, you got up and ran out of the hospital to find somewhere private and gather your thoughts.

_"Am I gonna be stuck here forever? what am i gonna do? I want to return home, i want my dad!". _You thought as you kept running further away to be alone, anywhere that wasn't here.

_**TBC!**_

_**...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

While walking around thinking you wounded up by a beautiful pond on the outskirts of the forest so you decided to sit down and clear your head. You were happy to be away from everyone so you could calm yourself down but the more you thought about the situation and how you reacted to it, it made you realize that you were wrong.

_"I feel bad for yelling at Naruto because he saved me and was only trying to help, so was Ayame. She's my bestfriend and all I did was act like a big baby, nice going Sumi..."_. You sighed and hugged your knees tightly. _"I dont know what has gotten into me, i need to apologize to them quickly and face my problems like a young adult"_. You got up to dust yourself off, looking up realizing how dark it kind of got so you decided to walk back but it was a huge problem with that...

_Which way was the village again?._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Ayame and sakura split up to look for you but they couldn't find you, they've been looking for you for bout an hour now and what made it worse is that it was started to get dark.

_"God where did she go? did she vanish off the face of the planet?". _Ayame thought while spotting Sakura talking to a flower shop owner. She rushed over to her side, feeling herself beginning to grow more worried about your safety.

"Hey! did you find her?".

She gave Ayame a sad expression and shook her head. "I've described her to everyone and no one has seen her, i don't know where she could have gone, I'm sorry Ayame". Ayame looked down sadly getting an uneasy feeling, she felt as if something bad happened to you.

"Is that Naruto? hey Naruto!". Sakura yelled, spotting Naruto walking out of Ichiraku's ramen.

He noticed the two by the flower shop and j0gged over. "Oh what's up Sakura and Ayame! what are you guys doing out here? its getting late". He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"We've been looking for Kasumi but we can't seem to find her, have you seen her?". Sakura asked hoping he would say yes.

"No I-".

"Could you help look for her please!". Ayame exclaimed while cutting him off, tears forming in her eyes. The look of desperation to find her friend plastered on her face. Naruto looked at her for a couple of minutes and could see how determined she was to find you and then gave her a reassuring smile, which turned into a big grin because he was helping out no matter what.

"Of course I will Ayame! leave it up to me!".

Ayame eyes widened as tears fell. "Really!?". She asked as a smile spread on her face.

"You bet i will!". he grinned more while giving her a thumbs up. Ayame wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned also, thanking him for helping.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot".

Ayame watched as Naruto digged in his pocket and handed something shiny to her.

"Granny Tsunade gave me you guy's keys to the apartment you'll be staying in for the time being, you should head there and get some rest its getting late".

Ayame shook her head."But Kasumi is st-".

Naruto put his hand up to cut her off. "Ayame don't worry, I'll find her i promise". He reassured her with a more serious tone, wanting her to know that she had nothing to worry about.

"He's right Ayame, you should get some rest, you look exhausted". Sakura pointed out as she put a hand on Ayame's shoulder. Ayame gazed down at her feet sadly and sighed, finally giving in to the both of them.

"Fine but please find her Naruto, im afraid that something might of happened, i have this uneasy feeling". Ayame placed her hand on her stomach which were doings flips.

"Mhmm! don't worry Ayame! you can count on me!". He gave her his last words before disappearing into the night.

"Come on Ayame, lemme show you to the apartment, don't worry he'll find her". Sakura said smiling at her. Ayame nodded with a smile and stared at the sky, putting her faith into Naruto.

_"I hope your okay Kasumi". _Ayame thought as she began following Sakura.

()()()()()()()()()()())()()

You laid limp on the cold grass along with rocks, dirt and twigs. You ended up getting lost somewhere in the woods trying to find your way back to the village and ended up falling down a steep hill, spraining your ankle in the process. You were a bit of a klutz sometimes, okay take that back, all the time and that got you into sticky situations. You winced at the pain as you struggled to get up but failed once again, the pain was unbearable and it even looked like your ankle was starting to swell up.

"Um...Is anybody there!? I need help getting up! hellllloooo!". You yelled hoping someone would hear your pleading cries but to no advantage. It was dark and late, no one would be out in the woods at this time. Just then you heard branches crack and you flinched snapping your head in that direction. You saw the bushes rattle and you got scared of what may come out so you tried running but couldn't because of your ankle.

"KASUMI!". A familiar voice yelled out your name, you turn to see a rushing Naruto heading towards you and you sighed in relief as he knelt down by your side.

"What happened? how did you end up down here?". He asked in wonder, a worried expression started to show on his face.

_"He's worried? about someone he just met?". _You blushed feeling your heart racing as you stared into his eyes. You couldn't quite understand why your heart beat would thump faster every time you looked into his eyes. You haven't been here long and your already blushing like an idiot but only when Naruto was around.

"Uhh Kasumi?". Naruto asked, waving his hand infront of your face to get your attention.

You snapped out of your thoughts. "U-u-uh well I...I fell down the hill and sprained my ankle". You blushed again while looking down, not being able to keep eye contact. _"Why do i keep looking down? what is wrong with me?! oh god, my damn cheeks won't stop blushing!"_. You silently panicked but the throbbing pain of your ankle broke you out of your thoughts making you wince. You watched as Naruto face his back to you and squatted in front of you, a confused look spreading on your face.

"Get on, I'll carry you back since your unable to walk". He explained, waiting for you to get on his back.

You blushed again for the one hundredth time already while frantically shaking your head. "Uh no that's okay, i can try to stand". You denied his offer and tried getting up once more only to fall back down. Naruto shook his head at your stubbornness and stood up walking closer to you, you gave him another confused look.

"Eek!". You shrieked and blushed furiously, feeling yourself rise off the ground as Naruto picked you up bridal style. Your whole face then turned bright red that you could feel the heat radiating from your face so you hid your face in his chest. Your heart beat increased tremendously because of the way he held on to your fragile body, his arms were so strong and secure. Could he hear how loud your heart was thumping?.

The walk back was silent, but at least you were back in the village. Every now and then you would steal glances at Naruto which only made your heart beat race more quickly. You must admit, he was very hot, especially with the way his sapphire eyes glowed in the moonlight and how beautiful they were. When you thought about how close your bodies were together, it silently drove you insane.

"Uh Naruto? where exactly are we going?". You asked seeing as you weren't from this world, so you had no place to go.

"To your apartment, Ayame's there waiting for you, she's worried sick".

"Huh? how-".

"Lady Tsunade...since you all really aren't from here, she decided to give you a place to stay until we figure something out". He replied with that fanous toothy grin of his and it made you blush again. You quickly nodded, hiding your face so he wouldn't see and it became back quiet.

"Uhh Naruto?". You questioned again, breaking the silence as he stared at you waiting for you to talk. "I'm sorry about earlier, i was acting like a baby, i didn't mean to hit you". You mumbled sadly, looking anywhere but directly at him.

"Its okay Kasumi you dont have to apologize, I understand how you feel, heck I would be scared to if i fell into another world not knowing if i'd ever get back home". He laughed nervously and you smiled feeling relief wash over from him being understanding, he was really sweet.

You all made it to an small apartment, it looked warm and it comfortable. It wasn't nothing fancy but it'll do, you weren't picky on anything that was giving to you. Nature walked up the steps, setting you down and began knocking on the door. "Hey Ayame open up! its me Naruto! I found Kasumi!".

You heard alot of noise of something or someone rushing to get to the door, the door swung open with a worried Ayame standing in it. She flung to you and hugged you, her arms wrapped tightly around your shoulders.

"Oh god Sumi!I'm glad your okay, where were you!? we looked everywhere and couldn't find you anywhere". She sighed in relief and let you go.

"Uhh i kinda got lost hehehe". You laughed a little rubbing the back of your head. she turned to naruto and bowed.

"Thank you naruto, i truly owe you".

"Ehh! uh it's okay Ayame you don't have to owe me, it was no problem honestly!". He nervously waved his hands, trying to get her to reconsider.

Ayame smiled at his un easyness then laughed. "Alright then if you say so".

Naruto smiled lightly and nodded. "Well uh i should be going, i have to get up early for training and oh before I forger! Sakura and I have to escort you to Granny Tsunade tomorrow as well to find out what were gonna do, she also wants to meet you two".

You and ayame both nodded in agreement, excited to be introducing yourselves to someone important. He waved goodbye while you and ayame walked inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You were now sitting on the couch as Ayame bandaged your ankle. "There! now, take some of these and it should slow down the pain for now, before seeing the hokage maybe we can go see the doctor and get it checked out". She smiled handing you pain pills. You watched as she stood up and stretched her muscles, seeing how tired she was.

"Well I'm going off to bed, its been a long day". She yawned and began walking to her room.

"Hey Ayame". You called out making her stop and turn around.

"Ya?".

You looked down at your hands quietly for a minute and sighed. "I'm sorry about making you worried earlier".

She blinked for a second second and then gave you smile. "I'ts alright im just glad your safe".

You smiled back at her and nodded your head. "Well we should get some rest, night sumi-chan". She waved as she walked into her room closing the door. You smiled to yourself getting lost in your thoughts. You patted your cheeks trying to shake your thoughts out of your head as you stood up and began limping to your room finally to get some sleep. You closed your door and laid down, sighing with comfort from the big fluffy bed. Before sleeping you began thinking, while you were thinking, Naruto popped up in your head. You smiled to yourself and blushed just thinking about how sweet he has been to you since you got here.

_"Maybe it wont be so bad here after all"._

...


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPPY 6 WHOOO WHOOOOO! **_

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

The next day rolled around pretty fast and you were still sleeping peacefully with no care in the world. Sadly, It was all ruined from someone rudely shaking you, urging you to wake up. You slowly opened your eyes to look at your enemy who disturbed you from the best sleep ever, which happened to be Ayame and rolled your eyes. She knew how much you hated being woken up from good slumber and yet here she was being annoying.

"Ayammmmeeeeeeeee". You whined while sitting up, your bed hair falling over your shoulders. "I was having the best sleep ever! someone better be dying to be waking me out of my sleep!". You joked while crossing your arms like a kid, she laughed at your childish ways then smiled.

"Hate to break it to you but its noon and we need to go talk to the hokage rememberrrrrrrr?". She smirked teasingly at your shocked face as you scrambled to get out of bed to get ready.

As you were rushing to get ready, you heard a knock at the door and Ayame rushed out of the room to answer it, closing the door behind her. You sighed tiredly and continued getting dressed, making sure to take a shower and everything. After you finished, you walked out to see Naruto, Sakura and Ayame chatting amongst themselves. Naruto was first the to notice you and smiled dreamily that made you blush uncontrollably, but you managed smiling back.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?''. You asked, walking over to them while trying to keep yourself from acting like a jittery fan girl that was having a big crush, _wait what_?.

"Well we have to escort you to Lady Tsunade's office, you two still don't know your way around the village yet, so we'll be your guides today and show you around after the meeting, if that's okay with you guys". Sakura grinned warmly while walking out of the apartment with you guys following behind her.

"Of course it is! I'm really excited to meet this hokage person!". Ayame smirked while fist her pumping excitedly. You sweat dropped and laughed nervously at her behavior.

"Whats with the laugh Kasumi, you ok?". Naruto asked giving you a weird look.

"Uhhh wellll...Ayame tends to have a competitive side, she likes to challenge the strongest person and can get crazy with it hehehe". You laughed nervously even more and rubbed the back of your head.

Ayame snapped her head around squinting her eyes at you."Hey! i do not! honestly Kasumi you over do the lies!". She huffed and rolled her eyes at you but knew all too well that you were telling the truth.

"Hahaha whateverrrr you sayyyy". You sang in a teasing tone causing her to glare at you even deeper. The three of you laughed at her expression as you continued walking throughout the village.

First glance at the village it was quite beautiful and peaceful, the wind was blowing softly and you could smell how fresh it was. The dirt under your feet had been stepped over a million times making it into a nice sturdy level. Green trees were surrounded almost everywhere that brought out the village even more, tall buildings also stood out in a weird design but had a splash of color on them. You looked up and from afar you could see a tall mountain that had engraved statues of people's faces, it was amazing. Admitting to yourself that maybe this was even more better looking than your own world. The people you all were passing by seemed nice but they kept giving you and Ayame strange looks, some even whispering into each other's ear, probably because of the way you both dressed. You chuckled nervously and just continued to trail behind Naruto and Sakura who lead the way.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura! where you guy's heading?". An unfamiliar voice spoke up not too far. You looked up to see some guy with a spikey pony tail with his hands in his pockets walking towards everyone. His attire was just like Kakashi's in some ways but had his own style to it, he looked like a cool, laid back person.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, nothing we were just heading to see granny Tsunade".

"Oh yeah about what?". He asked as his gaze fell on you and Ayame in questioning on who you were and began introducing himself. "My name is Shikamaru Nara, are you guys friends of Naruto and Sakura? you don't look like your from around here". He added as his voice trailed off, looking at you guy's outfits like you were the weird ones.

"Haha yeah well were not its kind of hard to explain...hehe". Ayame responded nervously, rubbing the back of her head. Shikamaru smiled at her in a friendly gesture to let her know that he wasn't one to judge, his smile easily bringing a blush upon her face. You raised your eyebrow and smirked devilishly, making her flinch with a nervous laugh from your teasing.

"Sorry Shikamaru! we'll have to explain everything later, we have to escort them to see Lady Tsunade so were kind of in a rush". Sakura cut in with an apologetic look as he nodded.

"Kay that's cool, well i guess I'll see you guys around then?". He asked while smiling at you two, you both nodded and Ayame blushed a little more, feeling herself getting excited to see him again. He smiled at all of you before turning around and gave a slight wave goodbye as the four of you continued on with the escort to meet this incredible leader.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

"Ugh! Sakuraaaaaaaaaa...how far is the Hokage's office? we've been walking for a minute nowwwww". Your words dragging each time you spoke, it felt like you've been walking for hours, just how big was this village?!.

She giggled at you and finally stopped. "Just about now, here we are! the hokage building". She grinned and pointed to a huge building in front of you.

Your mouth dropped to the ground with wide eyes at the sight infront of you. There stood a tall building, correction mansion, that went into a circular design and had a huge wall surrounding it, the most biggest building through out the village. You and Ayame gaped at the huge building in front of you, neither of you able to tear your eyes away from it.

"Woooowwwwww its so big!". You squealed in awe, pretty sure the whole village must of heard you but you couldn't contain how impressed you were. This world has some of the most beautiful things to view that was different from your world, not saying yours wasn't beautiful to but this just felt serene somehow.

"Come on guy's!lets introduce you two, you can gaze later!". Naruto said while laughing at your expressions, trying to get you both to pay attention.

You and Ayame snapped out of your daze and giggled out of embarrassment, shortly jogging after them to keep up. You guys walked through the busy halls as you saw nothing but people who dressed exactly like the ninjas you would see from an movie and it caused you to sweat drop nervously. You four then approached these big double doors, the butterflies reached the pit of your stomach from being nervous but before you could get a chance to knock, Naruto just barged right in. Didn't he have any manners? it seems he did this all the time but instead of rebelling, you all followed after him.

The four of you stopped in the middle of the room to get a good look and it was pretty big, everything in this world seem to catch your attention super fast. Your eyes laid on a blonde female figure infront of you who was sitting at a large office desk with stacks of paper in front her.

_"Woooww she's really beautiful, so she must be the hokage". _Your thought were interrupted by the woman suddenly yelling and slamming her fists on her desk, almost breaking it like it was nothing.

"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! KNOCK BEFORE WALKING INTO MY OFFICE!". Her voice boomed loudly with rage as you and Ayame hugged eachother, shaking out of your skins from fear.

_"She might be pretty!but she's scary also!". _You screamed in your head as you sweat dropped more, feeling the butterflies getting more worse by the minute.

"Uhhhhh hehehe sorry granny". Naruto laughed nervously, feeling his own fear rising. "But anyways here is Ayame and Kasumi". He motionedwhile stepping over so she could see you two. At the mention of your names, you both bowed your heads in a respectable manner.

Tsunade Looked at you two squinting her eyes to study you more. "Yes I can see that, please raise your heads". You both did what you were told and started to introduce yourselves.

"Hello ma'am its very nice to meet you, my name is Kasumi Takashi". You smiled brightly while trying not to be so nervous from standing in front of a powerful superior, didn't want to make a fool of yourself right?.

"And I'm Ayame Kimura, her best friend and oh..sorry for the intrusion but its nice to meet you". Ayame greeted with a light smile.

She smiled at you two her scary face completely degenerated, talk about bipolar much. "Its nice to finally meet you both, you can just call me Lady Tsunade, this is my assistant Shizune and Ton Ton". She said smiling over to a lady with black short hair and she also was holding a cute little pig, which you tried so hard not to run away with it. The lady gave you both a welcoming smile and nodded towards you, both of you returning the warm smile back.

"Okay, well now that that's aside, i want to get right to the bottom of this...i got a little bit of the story from Kakashi but i would like to hear from you two on the exact details". She spoke more seriously while resting her chin on her hands, still giving you two a look of distrust. You sighed because you knew explaining would not only take a while but its also hard to explain how you came from another world. Hopefully she would be understanding like Naruto and the other's and maybe in time she'll learn to trust you both.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You watched as her expressions kept changing as you and Ayame explained the best way you could, not leaving out a single detail. Hoping she at least understood a little bit of it because explaining the same story over and over again was getting tiring, yeah your lazy sometimes. It was quiet for a while as she sat with her thinking face on, feeling yourself starting to sweat as you waited for her response, scared of what it might be.

She sighed lacing her fingers together, looking at you and Ayame sternly. "Okay so where is this scroll now?". She asked after coming up with nothing still trying to process the weird information given, it was just impossible to her but who was she to question the inevitable.

"Well that's the thing, we don't know, it could be back at Kasumi's house but that's in another world which we don't know how to return to". Ayame replied with a depressed aura, reality finally hitting her about being away from home.

Tsunade sighed heavily with her hands on her temples. "Well since you two don't seem to really know how to get back, I guess I have no choice but to believe you...any how, i'm sure sending you on missions with team Kakashi would help, you might be able to find some answers on your journey since this is the only suggestion I can think of right now but I will warn you, these missions are very dangerous for just two normal girls to handle...so with that being said, you can stay here until your able to return home and I'll be assigning team Kakashi to look after you". She explained while looking at you two to make sure you understood.

"Thank you ma'am, we're indebted to you". Ayame thanked her as you both bowed again. She lightly smiled and nodded.

"Uhhhh excuse me, granny Tsunade? just what do ya mean by team Kakashi?". Naruto asked, his usual stupidity hasn't processed what she meant by that. Before she could answer, a poof a smoke appeared and as it cleared, Kakashi was standing next to the hokage desk. You stared in amazement from his unique abilities.

"What she means Naruto...is that you, Sakura, and I will be a team again, the sensei and students days is in the past. Were leaf shinobi, on equal ground got it?". He explained in monotone with his nose stuck in some corny book.

Naruto smiled widely, you could tell he was very excited about hearing this."Ohhh yeaaa 110%! bring it on! i'm ready for anything!". Naruto beamed while grinning from ear to ear. You couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic he was but stopped as your attention turned to the office doors being swung open in a rush. The intruder was a woman who was breathing heavily but pushed it aside and ran towards everyone, panting.

"Lady Tsunade! we have terrible news!". She shouted desperately.

"What is it now?". Tsunade sighed with frustration, her day just couldn't get more busier.

"Its an emergency dispatch from the sand, the kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!".

Everyone in the room except for you and Ayame gasped at the shocking news, the whole room went silent. You looked back and forth between everyone trying to figure out what was going on why they had his sudden panicked expression on their faces.

"What!? Gaara's been kidnapped! when?! how?!". Naruto demanded for an answer after he regained himself from being shocked.

"Calm down Naruto...when did this happen?". Lady Tsunade asked.

"Lastnight! they invaded the territory and took Gaara as their prisoner!".

"So their back huh?". Naruto glared at the ground, growling while clenching his fists to try and calm himself but he just couldn't, not after hearing this. You've never seen him like this before and you grew worried. Whoever they were, they sounded dangerous, too dangerous for you and Ayame to handle. Seriously, you both barely stood a chance with those criminals that you first came in contact with and by the look on everyone's faces, these people were a huge threat.

Tsunade nodded after a while. "Yes it appears that they have so therefore, the sand has officially requested for our help and team Kakashi, I'll be sending you to give them some backup".

Shizune gasped. "Milady!your not suggesting that team Kakashi-".

"This is urgent". Tsunade said cutting her off. "I don't have time to form another team and besides, we have someone here who's actually fought them". She mentioned, referring to Kakashi as he nodded in agreement to reassure Shizune that everything will be alright.

"Alright then its settled, you are to go to the sand village, find out whats going on there and keep us informed, give them any backup they need...Ayame and Kasumi". She looked over at you two. "You two are to tag along so that they can keep a close eye on you and as I've said before, you might be able to find some answers by tagging along".

Both of you nodded, letting her know that there was an understanding. The butterflies in your stomach started to rise more and more and your eyes dropped to the ground out of fear. Afraid of what would happened while tagging along with them but you had no choice. It was clear as day that she didn't trust you two yet and you didn't blame her. A light squeeze was placed on your shoulder and you turned to see it was Ayame, she was sending you a comforting smile to ease your nerves. You gave a weak smile back and returned your attention to Lady Tsunade.

"Okay now that that's settled...everyone needs to pack up and be ready to head out!". She commanded as any leader would to protect their people. Everyone nodded and proceeded out of the office to prepare for the mission to rescue Gaara.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You all were standing outside the village preparing to leave for the sand but you were getting worried, this type of thing wasn't your cup of tea so of course you would be scared. Back in your wold you never actually 'fought' before, it was always someone fighting for you. Yeah you took karate classes but you weren't that good like Ayame was, she was so good that they even acknowledge her like a sensei, their were younger kids at the dojo who looked up to her. You on the other hand, you downed yourself to be a weakling, always being the victim of ongoing bullying. So what would be different now from then?.

"Hey Kasumi, you okay?". Naruto asked while walking over to you, breaking you out of your deep thoughts. He could tell that you were on edge about something from the way you kept shifting around or pacing back and forth like you were really nervous about something. He didn't know why but he was worried, he couldn't shake that feeling no matter how hard he tried.

"Y-yea i think so, its just...this sounds really dangerous, i mean...I'm pretty sure Ayame can handle herself a little bit but me?...i couldn't even protect myself when we first got attack..heh you guys are pretty fast, not to mention inhumanly strong...I wouldn't want us to be a burden ya know..". You mumbled with a weak smile, making sure to keep from looking into his eyes because you were embarrassed, afraid that he would look at you as a weakling.

He gave you a confused look at first but then smiled softly. "Honestly you worry too much Kasumi, just relax! we don't let anything happen to our comrades!". He grinned cheerfully, trying to ease your concerns so y0u wouldn't continue to talk so negative.

You gasped and snapped your head to look at him. "You really look at us as comrades? but you barely know us!".

He smiled wider and he shook his head. "Doesn't matter! from here on out we are, since your gonna be with us during missions and all! but don't worry i promise to keep you guys safe!". He said giving you a thumbs up and a smile that always made you blush. You don't know why but somewhere deep inside, his words made you feel safe with him and happy, causing your whole face to go red. Naruto noticed the big berry blush on your face and quirked his eyebrows.

"Hey your face is all red, are you getting sick already?". Naruto wondered while leaning a little closer and putting his hand on your forehead to feel your temperature. Oh no that did it, your body froze so badly you thought you might end up fainting right in front of him. He looked at you even weirder after you went all statue on him.

"Stop that Naruto she's fine!". Ayame cut in, swatting his hand away, saving you from almost having a heart attack. That's why she's your best friend she knows you all to well to know your super shy, especially around cute guys. You cooled down and out of nowhere a man with long white hair jumped down from the sky, scaring you out of your skin. He walked over to the group with a bright smile that resembled to Naruto's, he seemed friendly.

"Hey there! so are you guys about to get ready and go on a mission?". The man asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"That's right!". Naruto answered with a toothy grin while saluting.

The strange man turned his attention towards you and Ayame, looking at you both in a perverted way. "Oooohhh who are these pretty little ladies he-".

"I don't date old Geezers". Ayame cut him off with a stale face making you giggle. His mouth dropped to the ground at the word 'old' as anime tears fell from the man face. Light giggles left from your mouth as the man continued to sulk from Ayame's insulting words.

Naruto sighed loudly. "Back off pervy sage! their not even your age! and plus their friends of ours, why do you always do this?!". Naruto whined while shaking his head in disappointment.

The man quickly regained his composure as he studied the both of you. "Friends huh? hm never seen them around before and whats with the look-".

"Jiraiya we'll explain all that later, they have to get going". Tsunade cut in to stop him from distracting them any longer.

"Oh yeah more importantly..". Jiraiya said, walking up to Tsunade and began whispering in ear. She sighed at him for giving her late news and responded more loudly instead of whispering.

" I know, i dispatched a squad right here in front of us". She said pointing to the group. He looked at you all with shock before turning to her whispering more, seriously why does he keep whispering? it made you suspicious for some reason. He then walked up to Naruto to speak to him privately, whatever the conversation was it made Naruto on edge and more alert. Shortly after, they both walked back up to the group and you couldn't help but wonder what he said to make him more serious now.

"Kakashi, make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, i can trust you..right?". Jiraiya asked as Kakashi nodded with a reassuring grin, couldn't really tell if he was smiling or not under his mask but it seemed so. Your attention tuned to Naruto as he walked ahead of you guys and turned around with that serious expression on his face.

"Come on guys lets go, what are we waiting for?!". He asked, determination leaking in his voice before turning around to walk again. You, Ayame and Sakura rushed up behind him to catch up.

"Get on my back Kasumi". Naruto commanded while stopping to squat to your level, his back facing you. You gave him a confused look before getting why he told you to. You got on wrapping your arms around him tight enough so you wouldn't fall and Ayame got on Kakashi's back. All of you bid your goodbyes and began walking away from the village completely but what caught you off guard is that they suddenly leaped into the air, squeezing Naruto shoulder's out of fear. He gripped your legs tighter to let you know he wasn't going to drop you, you trusted him.

"Hang on Gaara! we're coming!". Naruto determinedly shouted, his actual thoughts coming out. You smiled and blush at his bravery and looked up to the sky as you all set off, looking forward to start your journey with the people you were slowly beginning to trust.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Thanks Again guys!Stay Tuned For More! don't forget to review or fave! i'm open minded to any ideas you have to offer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_WOW! i have almost 300 views a;ready im so stoked! thanks everybody i really appreciate you at least taking a chance to read it! it would help if i could get more reviews to know what you guy's think about the story! i'll take negative critsim, postive critsim, whatever you all have to offer i'll take it all in and grow from it :) and oh! more faves too! if the people who viwed like it then whyh not fave and follow it? but anways thanks again! here's the next chapter and if you have any questions i'll gladly answer em!_

()()()(O)()()(()()()()(O)(O)()()()

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

You were still on Naruto's back as the team assembled through the woods, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Each jump made your butterflies worse and clench tighter onto Naruto's shoulder when you felt his speed picking up. You looked backed to see that he was leaving everyone else behind and was not planning on slowing down for them either.

"Naruto!". Sakura calls out, trying to keep up with him. "Look, i understand your feelings but we need to stay in formation!".

Naruto growled in frustration. "I know but-".

"Don't lose your cool, didn't master Jiraiya teach you that? just calm down". Kakashi cooed, trying to remind him to keep a level head because he knows how reckless Naruto can be sometimes when he's angry.

Naruto speed began slowing down and you sighed out of relief but was still worried about him. Just the look on his face expressed the stress he was going through with possibly not finding his friend or maybe something bad happening to him. No matter what happens, you were going to stay by his side and help him because he's helped you and Ayame. Your heart started pounding slowly when you thought about him and it scared you, could you be falling for him?.

Your thoughts were broken after hearing Sakura yell out someone's name. They all jumped down to the ground to greet the person, she had blonde hair that was spike in different ways, green eyes and a long black kimono, wearing a headband just like everyone you came across but the symbol on it was different.

"Hey guys what's up?". She caught sight of you and Ayame. "Uh..who are they?".

You smiled sweetly, getting off Naruto's back and holding out your hand. "Hi, I'm Kasumi Takashi and the girl with the blue hair is Ayame Kimura, nice to meet you". Your smile grew as Ayame also got off Kakashi's back to greet her also. The girl studied you both for a minute, mainly because you were dressed so strangely and it spiked her curiosity but she returned the smile and shook your hands.

"I'm Temari, so if you don't mind me asking, what village are you from that wears such strange clothing?". She continued staring you both down like you were some aliens from another planet or something.

"We come from another world". Ayame blurted out and everyone deadpanned at her bold response. Temari was stunned from her answer, she wanted to think that was a lie but looking at your clothes, she couldn't help but to believe your story.

"Hehehe...i know it sounds crazy but that's something we'll have to explain later". Sakura intervened and cleared her throat to tell her the news. "Didn't you hear about Gaara?".

"Huh? i haven't heard anything". She replied honestly but waiting for someone to explain to her on what's going on, having this sick feeling that something bad must of happened if they were in a rush.

Sakura's face dropped. "I'm sorry Temari but...Gaara's been kidnapped...".

"What!? Gaara's been kidnapped! who and when?!". She exclaimed in a frenzy.

"By the Akatsuki, we'll explain on the way but we gotta keep the pace going". Kakashi explained to her and she nodded, her mind made up on coming too to save her brother.

"We're two and a half days away from the sand, your right we should hurry". She explained with a worried expression as everyone agreed. You all proceeded back on trail, not willing to waste anymore time than you already have.

You all have been moving for hours, it was already nightfall and you were getting pretty tired of sitting on Naruto's back, not to mention you kept dozing off. If matter's couldn't get worse, Naruto started picking up his speed again making you jolt awake and giving him a concerned look. His eyes held determination and he seemed focused to reach the sand faster than the others so he could rush to Gaara's aid. You understood how he felt about the possibility of loosing someone precious, how it feels to take any obstacle just to keep them in your life. Flashbacks of your past went through your head, your mother's wonderful smile being one of them causing a small smile grew on your lips as you thought of your childhood memories with her.

"Naruto not again! would you please slow down! stop getting ahead of-". Sakura began to say but Naruto cut her off.

"I can't take this anymore!". Naruto shouted and it broke you out of your reminisce of of your mother. You blinked in confusion and took a look back to see that he was indeed leaving them behind again, his body slightly shaking maybe from being worried and also anger. All you could hear in his voice was worry, anger and other emotions you couldn't make out because it's like he was trying to hide them to be strong, but was having a hard time doing so.

"I know why their after Gaara and me...it's not like it's a mystery or anything". He grumbled angrily as you gave him a curious look, wanting to hear more of his back round since you didn't really know anything. The curiosity in you increased more when you saw the look on everyone's faces like they knew why.

"There's no point in hiding it, the spirit of the nine-tailed fox is sealed inside of me". He continued solemnly, his chest tightening at the memories of being a Jinchuriki that caused him pain and loneliness. Him and Gaara had that in common which is how they became good friends in the first place, they both had it rough.

_"Nine-tailed fox?". _You thought to yourself, asking yourself that question hoping for a logical answer and more of an understanding of what he meant. You knew all about foxes and their nature since you were pretty big on learning about animals and their species but there was no way foxes were born with nine tails, that's just insane. You wanted to ask him what he meant but that seemed to be a sensitive subject judging by the sad expressions he was getting. You stared at the back of his head wondering about his past, he surely did strike your interest and you wanted to know more about him and what he went through growing up.

Naruto clenched his chest emotionally. "Gaara and I are the same...we both have monsters locked inside of us, that's what these bastards are after". He continued as the anger in his voice rose more. Just thinking about Gaara being in danger because of what he held inside him made him sick to his stomach. The Akatsuki have been after the tailed beasts for a while now but no one knew why, maybe because they wanted to use their power, what would be the reason though?.

You gasped when he mentioned monster, not understanding why there would be a monster inside a human being and Naruto of all people. He wasn't a monster to you, he was so sweet and friendly, he seem to care about your well being whenever you were worried or hurt, it just didn't add up in your brain and you wanted to know more. You gripped his shoulders even more when his jumps became more rapid, scared that you might fall, he was really starting to worry you.

"And that's the worst part about it! to them. were just monster's with power that they want to use and abuse!". He carried on with his bangs covering his eyes, the venom dripping from his voice out of anger. "Everything about us, was exactly the same...and he had to fend for himself a lot longer than i ever did".

The mood was definitely sour now, your heart in pain seeing him in this state as he explained his and Gaara's story, not only did you relate to Naruto but Gaara as well. At your age, you were different from other kids and they knew that so either teased you or completely ignored you like you were the plague. The teachers saw how they treated you and just turned a blind eye, some even were afraid of you because they never came across a child who was born with a heart-shaped tail and whenever you asked your mother about it she just told you that you were very special. She always protected you and kept you sane so when you lost her, it tore you to pieces because she was like you guiding light that shunned you from darkness. The feelings was mutual with Naruto's and Gaara situation, you felt drawn to continue to listen to their story.

"...And now he's a target of the Akatsuki, that's one more thing we have in common". You heard him mumble as you felt his body tensing up more and more, listening to this was really getting to you in an emotional way.

"It's just not fair! why should his life...be so full of misery all the time? why is it always him?...so that's why i gotta hurry, i don't have a second to waste!". he exclaimed and picked up more speed. "This time will be different, i will be their to save him!".

Your heart pounded painfully for him, your head dropping while trying to stop the tears from falling. You soon looked back up as you felt something wet hit your cheek, what was that?. You looked up to the sky to see if it was going to rain but it was clear with no rain in sight. A second later you felt it again and realized it was coming from Naruto, so you peaked over to see tears had fallen from his eyes.

_"Naruto...". _It shattered your heart into pieces like you could literally hear how much your heart was breaking for him. Why did you feel so much pain for him? it's not like you insensitive to others feelings and what they go through but this was different somehow. Maybe it was because you felt sorry for him, or could it be something else?

He quickly wiped them away on his sleeves before anybody noticed, not knowing that you already did. You looked down again wondering what you could do to ensure him that everything will be alright and will work out for the best. Without thinking, your body started moving on it's own as your hands left from his shoulders down to his torso as you wrapped your around him, squeezing slightly. You laid your head on his back, trying your best to comfort him and hoping he doesn't be too freaked out from your actions.

His body tensed up as you hugged him, he was so warm, soft and the way his muscled tensed made you blush deeply. The feeling of your body being pressed up against his soothed you in so many ways making your heart dance inside your chest. After a while his muscles relaxed, he took all the affection that you were giving him and squeezed your legs as a sign of thank you. You blushed different shades of red and felt butterflies rising but stayed in that position hoping no one saw what this was doing to you.

_"What is this feeling?". _You asked yourself, clenching your chest while burying your face into his back out of embarrassment._ "Why do i always feel like this when I'm around Naruto? I couldn't possibly have a crush right? I barley know the guy! get a grip Kasumi!". _You scolded yourself , thinking of an answer for your actions but only came up with one logical answer, that you _**ARE**_ crushing on Naruto and it was obvious. You freaked out even more, a war going on inside you between your mind and your heart and it seems your heart was winning the war. Naruto felt you squirming on his back and looked back at you with his eyebrow raised.

"Kasumi you feeling alright back there?". Naruto suddenly asked causing you to jump. You blushed from staring into his fiery blue orbs that brought joy into your heart, they were mesmerizing and sent chills down your spine. Realizing that you looked creepy staring at him with this longing expression on your face, you quickly regained yourself and tried to act cool but failed miserably.

"U-u-uh of c-course! hehehehehe...why wouldn't i-i be? I'm fine honestly, don't worry about me". You stuttered like a loser, laughing nervously while feeling yourself sweat.

He stared at you intently. "Hmmmm...okay if you say so! hehehe, you know Kasumi your pretty weird! but i guess that's what makes you special in your way!". He chuckled while turning back around.

_"Me? special?...he sounds just like mom". _A crooked smile formed on your face and your ears grew hot from the compliment. You just sighed and rested your head on his back as you all continued to jump through the forest.

"Alright guys, lets take a break and rest up, we can start again at dawn". Kakashi spoke up after a while, feeling exhausted from the traveling. Everyone nodded in agreement and looked for a spot to camp at, which happened to be an open spot that was surrounded by trees, it looked comfortable enough to rest until you all would set off again. It even had a beautiful pond a little ways away from the camping area.

You sat down on the ground around the fire to stay warm, watching as the flames danced and withered because of the light breeze, still locked inside your own thoughts of today's events. It was so much on your mind and so many questions but with no answers, all because of being thrown somewhere where you weren't too familiar with. A hand suddenly touched your shoulder, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"Let's talk". She said with a soft smile. You stared at her in shock because she always knew when something was troubling you, like she was just magically in your brain but then again, you never was one to hide your emotions so it would be easy to tell when something was on your mind.

"You felt it too didn't you? listening to him...it also reminded me of how hard it was for you when you were little". She chuckled at the memories of when she first met you. It was her first day of school that day and she didn't make too many friends because of how tom boyish she was, it scared the girls away but she was okay with the boys. During recess, she caught a couple of bullies who were twice her size picking on you, making fun of how funny you looked with your big nerdy glasses. Let's just say after she was done with them, they had nightmares for a week because of the things she did to them and even got suspended for it, for you it was worth it because she developed the best friendship ever.

"Its strange ya know...to know that someone else has experienced the same loneliness as i did but that change when i met you Ayame". You mumbled softly, smiling sweetly because you knew exactly what she was thinking about. She smiled back as you both turned back to the fire, it was quiet and peaceful to just listen to nature for a while.

"Soooooo Naruto huh"?. She broke the silence with a devilish smirk, giggling while growing cat ears and a tail to get the scoop on what's been going on between you two. You stared at her weirdly trying to figure out what she meant but soon caught on, shaking your head to deny that it was nothing at all.

"Oh don't be modest Sumi, i saw how you were hugging him and blushing.". She smirked wider and you blushed. Thinking about how nice it felt to hold him and for him to let you do that.

"AHA! i was right so you are crushing on blondie!". She yelled the last part with victory, catching the attention of the others but she continued snickering. You felt the heat rising in your face as everyone stared at you and Ayame weirdly, all the looks and attention was making you nervous. You quickly covered Ayame's mouth to stop her laughter and looked towards the others.

"Hehehe don't mind us! uhhh...Ayame here was just telling me a story about one of our friends back home! she's hilarious! hahahahaha...ha". You laughed awkwardly because that was that lamest excuse ever, seriously who would believe something like that?. They all sweat dropped at you two but shrugged it off, deciding it wasn't their business. You sighed then glared at Ayame, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from any ears.

"Ayame you big blabber mouth!". You angrily while pinched her cheeks in different ways.

"Owww ow oww ow ow ow! ok! ok! I'm sorry! gosh!". She finally pried your hands from her cheeks and rubbed them with a pout. "But i am right though, have you told him?". You blushed madly and repeatedly shook your head.

"Of course not! i barely know him! we've only been here for a week and a half...I couldn't possibly do that". You blushed letting your voice trail off and she smiled.

"And? for the past week and a half you've done nothing but blush and be a total klutz around him! i see how you act around him so that doesn't matter...a crush is a crush Kasumi, love has no time frame".

"Well i don't want to tell him yet or maybe not even at all..have you forgotten that were not from this world? we don't belong here so its pointless to develop feelings for someone when you could be taken away from them any second, let's just focused on getting back home okay? no time for petty crushes". You grumbled with a sigh, just wanting this conversation to be over with already. Ayame rolled her eyes as she got her sleeping bag ready.

"But if you already have feelings for someone, it would be even more pointless to leave that person knowing that you might not ever see them again, leaving you to be heartbroken and missing that person..that's whats going to hurt you more, would you really be able to go through that Kasumi? If not then quit lying to yourself, don't deny your feelings...or else you'll end up losing the best thing that could have ever happened to you...". She advised before turning her back on you to fall asleep.

You stared at the ground, her words kept replaying in your head as the battle continued inside of you. You looked down at your hands and clenched them, deciding it was best to focus getting you and her home safely. Shaking your head to get the thoughts out your brain so you could prepare for sleep, getting your sleeping bag and laid down after it looked comfortable enough to sleep. You sighed deeply, trying to get yourself to stop thinking about Naruto and how you felt about him.

_"I won't fall for you Naruto, I cant fall for you...for i don't belong in this world"._

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()(()()()()()

Stay Tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

_HEY EVERYBODY! HERE'S ANOTHNER CHAPTER AS PROMISED, I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING! PLEASE LEAVE AND REVIEWS IF YOU CAN AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVE OR FOLLOW THE STORY!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

You felt yourself shiver from the wind, causing your eyes to flutter open. You sat up looking around noticing that everyone was still asleep, everyone but Naruto. Your heartbeat instantly increased as you frantically looked around for him but couldn't find him at all. Not knowing why you felt so worried but it made your heart sink deeper when you couldn't find him no where in sight. While you were busy looking for Naruto, everyone else was starting to wake up as well.

"Heyyy mr. Kakashi where's Naruto?". Ayame asked curiously, looking around for him too. He pointed upward as everyone looked to where he was motionig to. You looked up to see Naruto standing on a tree branch like a statue a few feet away, just staring off into space.

_"Did he get any sleep lastnight?". _You stared at his back remorsefully as the memories of lastnight played inside your mind, this was a new side of him that you weren't use to.

"Alright everyone enough rest, it's time move out so let's pack up". Kakashi told everyone as they started packing their belongings. You looked at Naruto again to see that he was still glued to that tree branch, a glimpse of the sun rising could be seen from the horizon. Once again, your body betrayed you as you stood on your feet to walk towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!". You hollered towards him to get his attention. He flinched at your voice and turned around. When he saw that it was you he jumped down in front you making you flinch.

"Hey Kasumi, what's up?". Naruto asked as he put on a fake smile. You could tell that this whole Akatsuki situation was really bothering him, it was written all over his face. You walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, smiling weakly.

"It's okay Naruto don't worry, we'll get your friend back no matter what! so perk up okay? stop looking like a debby downer!". You smiled cheerfully giving him a thumbs up, hoping your words were supportive enough to bring that glorious smile he always held. He stood there a little shocked at your determination to help him get Gaara back, since you've never met him yet. He then looked at you as if he had something to say but had a hard time saying it, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Uhh about lastnight...". His voice trailed off. You blinked at him curiously waiting for him to finish but ended up cutting him off.

"I understand how you feel about your friend...I know exactly how it feels to be alone because I dealt with it as a child". You looked down at your feet with a weak smile, flashbacks of your past coming into mind. Knowing what you been through, you wondered how you always managed to stay so cheerful and positive all the time.

Naruto stood there waiting for you to finish, how you expressed your situation, he could already feel himself being pulled into your story and finding himself wanting to know more about you more than ever.. You took a big sigh, putting your hands behind your back while lacing them, calming yourself and trying to find your words. No one never knew of your past besides Ayame but something told you that Naruto was somebody you could trust, someone who wouldn't hurt or judge you.

"My mother died of a horrible accident when I was young, she was like my best friend and we did everything together. My father on the other hand, he and I weren't that close due to the fact he was always away on business and after my mom died...that's when i started seeing less of him to the point where he barely had any time for me...I felt like he was neglecting because of her death so I was really lonely after she died because she always helped the pain...she was always there to help me feel less different from other kids at my school who picked on me or shunned me out for being a nerd...even some of the teachers were afraid of me, they called me a demon or a monster because of my tail...something like that wasn't born on a child in my world so it horrified them...all of them was afraid of me except for mom...she was my only friend and then she left me to fend for myself...". You felt tears stinging your eyes as they began to fall, feeling you couldn't hold it in anymore, your emotions that you tried enclosing for so long was pouring out and right in front of Naruto. How did he get you to open up to him so fast? only person you cried in front of about your past was Ayame. He was so much like Ayame but only a boy version, having the ability to grow on someone without even realizing it.

Naruto stood there in shock as he took in what he was told, he never knew that you went through a lot at such a young age because you didn't show it until now. Somehow he could relate, he felt more pulled to you because he too experienced the same thing when he was young. He watched you continue to sob uncontrollably, catching on to that fact that you've been playing happy for a while now and it was all starting to come out, it made his heart break.

"It was just so hard...I took it pretty hard after she died and I didn't know how to cope, I even tried taking my life countless times because i thought if it she would come back...I just miss her so much..". You hiccuped as more tears fell down your face furiously, your face heating up from all the crying. Naruto regained his composure with a serious expression and before he knew it, he had closed up the gap between you two for a comforting embrace.

"Shhh it's okay...you don't have to tell me this right...". He mumbled softly as you silently sobbed on his shoulder._ "You never would've of guessed that she's been through so much..she just looked so happy and cheerful...guess there was pain behind her smile.". _Naruto thought sadly, looking down on you as he patted your back.

You shook your head. "No it's okay...I'm fine". You answered as you pulled yourself together and took another deep breath. Naruto gave you a light smile and just nodded, waiting for you to finish what you had to say.

"The feeling of loneliness is unbearable but...". You looked over to Ayame smiling softly. "That all changed went I met Ayame, she was like my guardian angel that protected me from darkness..she's like the sister I never had..". You closed your eyes and started thinking of all the memories you and Ayame had growing up, all the laughs and hardships that you and her were put through was what built the relationship you have today. The wind picked up as it blew your beautiful pink hair, the sun fully bloomed while it's ray of light brightened your hair.

_"Woww, she's so beautiful...I've been feeling so drawn to her ever since we met..could it be that I...like her?". _Naruto thought as he admired your beauty, his cheeks turning a little pink from the view. His heart thumped passionately inside his chest as he continued to stare at you lovingly, this wasn't the first time this happened while being around you. Was it possible he was falling for you?.

"Now that i think about it, you and her are a lot alike...your both brave and strong willed and are always acting like a guide of light bringing people out of their darkness, you guys will do anything to help your friends no matter the obstacle". You closed your eyes once more, smiling to yourself thinking of how much Naruto and Ayame really resembled each other, is that why you were developing feelings for him?. Let's be realistic here, he is like the boy version of Ayame and because of that you felt like you can talk to him about anything just like you did with her. No one knew how traumatized you were but Ayame because you only felt you could really trust her. Now Naruto comes along and opens up your shell about letting more people in to trust them without even knowing he has, wow he's so much like Ayame.

Naruto blushed even more at how beautiful you looked with the sun beaming down on you, unable to contain how attracted he was to you. He loved to see your smile because it always sent his heart over the edge into the bliss of happiness. Something he never felt with a girl before, not even Sakura who he has been liking for as long as he can remember but she never returned his feelings. Maybe it was time for him to move on from her and onto something new, maybe this could work between you two but he just had to figure out a way to tell you and to find out if you even feel the same.

"You have a good heart, maybe that's why I'm falling-". You quickly opened your eyes, covering your mouth as fast as you could before you blurted out something you would regret. Naruto's facial expression turned more curious now, anxious to hear what you were about to blurt out. You stood there frozen not being able to move, did he know what you were about to say?. Your eyes were wide like saucers, convinced that your heart would pop out of your chest from it's vast beating.

"W-what?...Kasumi what were you going to say just now?". Naruto asked in sheer confusion, wanting to know what you were going to say. He could tell it was something important from the way you cut yourself off like that but Naruto was too much of an idiot to even figure it out that you almost blurted out your feelings.

"I-I...um...". Your mouth quivered as your words came out jumbled. _"Great Kasumi! now look at what you've gotten yourself into...ugh me and my big mouth!". _

"Heeyyyy! Naruto, Kasumi! what are you doing?! come one were leaving now!". Sakura yelled to you two, snapping you out of your thoughts.

Both of you look into the direction she was in to see that her and everyone else was ready. You sighed in relief, grateful that she saved you from making a confession, what an embarrassment. You looked up at Naruto who was smiling softly, completely forgotten about your almost confession an honestly you couldn't be any more happier that he did.

"She's right, we should get going". He said as you both started walking towards the group.

"Hey Kasumi"?. You heard Naruto say making you stop in your tracks. You turned around only to feel two strong pair of arms wrapping around you, giving you a firm hug. You blushed madly from your chest pressing up against his and how tight he was holding you, feeling every inch off his muscle up against your body . You two stayed like that for a couple secs until he decided to speak.

"Thank you...your support for me and my friend and sharing your story helped a lot". He smiled as he held you tighter, your sweet scent lingering in his nose .You also took the time to inhale his scent and you wanted to faint after that, god he was intoxicating. Disappointment showed on your face when you felt cold air and his hold on you loosen, opening your eyes only to come in contact with Naruto's back.

"We should get going". Naruto mentioned. You nodded your head and got on his back, adjusting your hold onto him. Once you did, he leaped up into the air catching up with the others.

_"Am i falling in love with him?"._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day approached and you all finally grew closer to the Sand Village, it was somewhere in the middle off the deserted or sand, not to mention it was freaking hot. All of you were racing towards the village as it was coming into sight, big buildings could be seen as the village itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock. You saw two sand ninja standing at the entrance of the village not too far as everyone quickly approached them to get more details.

"Thank god you made it! we've been expecting you, please right this way!". The sand ninja said motioning for you all to follow him while he while lead you through the village .

He Informed everyone that someone named Kankuro, who happens to be Temari's brother, was infected with poison trying to pursue the Akatsuki. You all reached a big building and ran inside coming into a room that looked to be the infirmary, four men and an old woman standing next to a bed with a guy on it that looked to be in pain, he looks about your age. Seeing how bad in shape he was, Sakura and Temari rushed to his side while capturing the others attention.

The old woman who was surrounding the bed with the rest, turned around with a shocked and angry expression becausr something seemed to catch her eye that she didnt like. You stepped back becoming afraid of the tension growing in the room as she started to charge towards the group, she was pretty fast to be so old.

"Damn youuuuu, get ready to defend yourself or die!". She yelled out, jumping into the air getting ready to attack someone. Her armed stretched out into a punch as it almost connected with Kakashi's face but the punch was blocked by Naruto and his shadow clones. One of his clones tried to grab her but she retreated before he could, a harsh glare creeping upon his face. You and Ayame stood their shocked acknowledging the old woman's fighting skills but making sure to stand back and not get caught up in whatever was going on. Naruto stood up from his position and got into a fighting stance, just in case if the lady was to try anything else.

"What are you doing attacking Kakashi sensei like that you wrinkly old prune!". He demanded angrily as the woman stood her ground, keeping her mouth shut but glaring Naruto donwn also. You wondered why someone her age would be attacking Kakashi anyway, growing confused as you looked back and forth between the two.

"I've waited for this day white fang of the leaf! the day I get vengeance for what you did to my son!". She said every word with venom as Kakashi put his hands up in defense trying to explain himself that she has everything mixed up.

"Excuse me ma'am I hate to brake it to you but..his name is not this white fang person your speaking of well...not that i know of". Ayame explained to her to try and give Kakashi some back up, sweat dropping as she did. The old woman shook her head she refused to believe such a thing, her fist balding up tightly.

"I may be old but I never forget the face of a killer!"She exclaimed. Your eyes growing wide at her statement as you snapped your head towards kakashi in disbelief. You couldn't believe what you were hearing, he wasn't a killer because if he was, you and Ayame would've been dead. The old lady looked like she was getting ready to attack again until an old man who resembled her stopped her from charging again.

"Take a closer look at the man sis". He ordered as the old woman studied Kakashi closely.

"It's true there's a resemblance,but this is not the white fang..the white fang died long ago don't you remember sis?How you went into frustration because you would never get your vengeance..isn't that so sis?". The old woman stood with her eyes wide as he character quickly changed.

"Oh well never mind then hahahaa". Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the sudden change. Her laugh was cut off by someone yelling in pain, you noticed it was the patient named Kankuro.

"Here Lemme take a look at it". Sakura said rushing over to the bed to help. "Guys it might help if everyone clear out to give him some room". you all nodded and walked out. You sat down at a nearby bench as Ayame say down next to you.

The old woman started to approached the group as she looked at you strangely but you already knew why.

"You two caught my eye, I can tell that your not from any village by the way your dressed,please, what are your names?". She asked curiously. You nodded giving her a warm smile.

"Your correct we don't belong in any village, but my name is Kasumi Takashi and this is my best friend Ayame Kimura,It's nice to meet you". She shook both of your hands and smiled gently.

"Nice to meet you as well and my name is lady chiyo,so tell me where are you from?". She asked as you and Ayame both nodded to decide to tell her the story.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The woman stood there with her mouth open as she took in your information, she quickly regained her composure, nodding that she understood everything.

"Well from the way you've explained it, it looks like you've been sucked into the Kukan Kuchikukan". You and Ayame eyes went wide as Naruto jumped up in her face.

"Wow! you really know what happened to them granny?!". Naruto asked, getting excited. Lady Chiyo nodded as she continued.

"It's a dimension jutsu that's Rarely been used in decades". She explains as you jumped up happy also at the news that there was a way for you to get back home.

"so where can we find this scroll lady chiyo!Please,we must know so that we can get back home!". You yelled letting your excitement getting the best of watched as she looked down sadly shaking her head, you felt your heart sink as she looked at you.

"I'm sorry dear, but I meant what I said, that scroll hasn't been around for decades...I'm surprised that you all are here I used to think that it was a legend". You looked down at your feet and plopped back down in your seat as your bangs covered your eyes.

"The Kukan Kuchikukan,also known as the dimension destroyer, is a type of ninjutsu that is used in battle to move an object into another dimension,as that object reaches that destination..the person who wields the scroll has to activate it from the other side to destroy the object and the dimension". She explained as everyone was stunned to hear the newly found information.

"Welll we found the scroll in Kasumi's dad's pile of junk". You snapped your head up at the mention of your dad. Lady chiyo nodded in response and looked towards you sternly.

"If it was in his possession,then he must of activated it". You shook your head as you had enough of the assumptions.

"So what exactly are you trying to say!? that my father tried to kill me!?". Everyone stared at you either with pity or just simply shock from your outburst.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying,that's the only way the jutsu can be activated, now I don't know why your father had that scroll, but that's the only explanation child". You stood up after she was finished.

"I'm sorry everyone but I'm gonna go get me some fresh air". You started walking away as you felt everyone's eyes burning into your back. As you made it outside, you sat on the steps that's lead into the building hugging your knees, taking a big deep breath while looking up at the sky.

_"What am I gonna do now?". _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It's been a while since you left and everyone was still shocked to hear the news about your father on if he was realy trying to kill you. Tired of just sitting there, Ayame stood up to go after you but Kakashi blocked her from going.

"What are you doing?". Ayame asked a little frustrated wondering why he was blocking her.

"Just give her some space to think things over,she was just told that her father might have been the one trying to kill her so just let her cool off, understand?". She was about to protest but closed her mouth because he had a point.

Just then another sand ninja approached Kakashi giving him a scroll as Naruto tried to take a peak at it.

"Who's that from granny tsunade?". Kakashi nodded after he finished reading the scroll.

"Yes,she says that team guy is on their way here to back us up". At the mention of that, Naruto got excited saying how he can't wait to see how they've all changed.

"In the mean time we should rest up until Kankuro regains consciousness, I'm hoping he could give us entail about the Akatsuki well see you kiddies later". He said smoothly poofing away. Naruto pouted at the thought of having to wait any longer.

"Well see ya Naruto! I'm gonna go check out the village!". Ayame cheerfully said waving goodbye, he waved goodbye smiling as he turned toward where you walked away to.

_"I wonder where Kasumi went"._ He thought as he began walking in the direction you left in.

()(()((((()()(((()()()()()()()()()

You sat still deep in thought, thinking of what to do or what to believe. Your mind just couldn't grasp about your father actually playing a part in throwing you in this world. No matter how many times you tried telling yourself that he wasn't trying to hurt you or he had nothing to do with this, your heart was saying other wise.

"Kasumi?". You heard someone call out your name, thoughts were broken. You turned your head to see that it was Naruto, shocked to see that he actually came to check on you but you scooted over for him to sit anyway.

"I just don't get it". You finally spoke after a moment of silence. Naruto looked at you as he nodded in agreement but kept quiet so that you can continue.

"Even though me and my father aren't that close and he never really has time for me,he wouldn't try to kill me, I know he loves me with all his heart". You mumbled sadly as Naruto put a hand on your shoulder.

"Don't worry Kasumi! I don't know what could be going on but I promise that I'll get you and Ayame back to your world safely". He reassured, grinning at you to try and cheer you up. You stared at him for a moment but then smiled.

"Thank you Naruto, I trust that you will!". You grinned cheerfully as he nodded grinning more widely. Seeing him grin like that made your heart flutter. You couldn't help the way you were around Naruto. When you were with him you felt safe and secure, not to mention he always kept you blushing 24/7, you couldn't help your feelings and they kept growing each time the two of you talked.

"Guys! come quick!". A voice broke you out of your thoughts. You and Naruto both turned around to see Ayame panting heavily.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "What's the matter Ayame?".

She lfited her head. "Kankuro has awakened!". She informed as you and Naruto grew shock, all three of you ended up racing to where he was resting to get some answers on what happened.

()()()()()()((()()()())()()()()

Everyone was surrounding Kankuro, they were happy that he recovered but was still suffering from the little poison that was still inside him.

"Kankuro,Are you alright?". Temari asked worriedly as she hovered over him. He struggled to look around but finally got the hang of it.

"Temari? your back already? and Naruto? wh-when did you get back?". He coughed as he had a hard time struggling to talk.

"Yeah we came to help you get Gaara back!". Naruto informed him, smirking from ear to ear.

"Can you take me to the place where the altercation with Kankuro and the Akatsuki took place?". Kakashi asked one of the sand ninja. "I'm known for having a good nose for tracking the exact scent and where it's headed". He explained more. Kankuro started to struggle to get up as everyone protested.

"No you need to lie back down and rest you haven't fully recovered!". Temari demanded trying to push him back down but he obliged.

"I'm Fine Temari, Kakashi sensei there's no need to head to the site because I know where their heading". He said struggling to keep his balance. Naruto smirked at the thought of finally being able to be on the move again.

"My Puppets took the scent of one of the members clothing just before they left". He stated as he ordered the ninja to retrieve his puppets. Within a Couple of mins His puppets were retrieved as he handed Kakashi A piece of ripped clothing from the puppets hand.

"Alright! looks like we're finally gonna get Those bastards!". Naruto said with excitement and smirked. You stared at him but then starting smiling at his determination.

_"I can't help myself but to fall for him more". _You thought to yourself blushing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(O)(O)()()()()()()


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY GUYS! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND PREPARING FOR CHRISTMAS! AREN'T YOU ALL EXCITEED?! ANYWHO! here's another chapter of my story as an early christmas gift and it would be great if i could get more reviews guys COME ON! :D i don't mind at all, i'm open minded to postive reviews and negative so it could help me in the future ya know?! so don't be afraid to leave any, i respond to all :) so make sure you do that, fave or follow if you want, enjoy! 3**_

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

"Alright, lets get to it". Kakashi spoke, squatting down to do a hand sign, his hand touched the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!". Weird writing was formed on the floor as a poof of smoke surrounded him. The smoke cleared as dogs were seen dressed in ninja gear with headbands that had the leaf's symbol on them. You stared at them in awe trying to fight the urge from rubbing their tummies, they were so adorable dressed up like that.

"At your service, 8 ninja hounds". The smallest dog out of the 8 spoke. Naruto grinned at the familiar dog, recognizing its voice.

"Heyyy Pakkun! long time no see!". He grinned wider while waving at the dog. The small dog turned towards him with a questioning look at first but soon realized who it was.

"Is that you Naruto? didn't even recognize ya". Pakkun said once he recovered from being shocked.

"Woahhh look at you at you! you haven't changed a bit!". Naruto exclaimed, examining him carefully with his hand on his chin.

"You haven't either". Pakkun replied as Naruto pouted from the canine slightly offending him. He has grown way taller over the past three years and not to mention how strong his training made him, causing Naruto to correct him on that by yelling childishly.

"Alright alright, we can save the reunion for later". Kakashi sighed at Naruto's childish behavior, then turned his attention back to the ninjas hounds. "I need you guys to get on this right away" . He held out the piece of clothing from the Akatsuki members as the dogs surrounded his hand, each sniffing it to find out which direction they went.

"Alright we'll let you know if we find something!". Pakkun said as the hounds dashed away on the search.

"Alrightttt! we move out as soon as Pakkun and his friends get back with information, so i say lets get ready!". Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"Not so fast Naruto". Kakashi interrupted, making Naruto freeze in his tracks. Kakashi turned towards Kankuro as Lady Chiyo and her brother walked up to him.

"There's something we must know and only you can tell us". Lady Chiyo spoke to Kankuro. He gave her a nod as to tell her to continue on.

"Am I correct into thinking that one of your opponents was Sasaori?". Kankuro looked her in the eye for a second and frowned. He began telling her about Sasaori of the red sand who Lady Chiyo informed everyone that he was her grandson who turned evil. It was shocking news to everyone and also sad because sooner or later she has to battle her own blood. After learning one of the identities of the members, Sakura shortly came in with the medics, giving Kankuro a potion that worked perfectly.

"There! you should be alright now, just lie back and rest..don't move around until the numbness passes". Sakura informed him.

You felt yourself smile at everyone who was happy that their friend would be okay now. Out of nowhere you yawned, feeling an unexpectedly drowsiness take over from all the traveling and not getting any proper sleep. Baki, who was Gaara, Temari and Kankuro former leader of the group, noticed how tired you looked.

"She looks tired, you all should get some rest as well after the journey you took to get here, we've prepared rooms for you". He said as Naruto shook his head disagreeing, he felt doing that would only be wasting time.

"But we've gotta go after Gaara!". Naruto exclaimed impatiently, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Thanks we'll take you up on your offer". Kakashi ignored him as Naruto turned towards him with a disappointed look on his face . He thought that put of everyone else his sensei would have his back on this, he just wanted to save Gaara before anything bad happened to him.

"Naruto just calm down, we may have to travel far and fast tomorrow so we need all the rest we can get". Kakashi said to his pupil, giving him a worried expression. Naruto gritted his teeth but sighed shortly and decided to let it go, figuring it was no use to keep going back and forth when nothing was going to change. So you all grabbed your bags as you prepared to leave for your rooms.

"Naruto". Kankuro called out tiredly, stopping everyone from leaving out. He breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Please, save my little brother". He begged surprising everyone, shutting his eyes as he thought of Gaara and what they would do to his little brother. Everyone gave him a sad look but not Naruto, Naruto was the one who gave him a soft reassuring smile to not worry.

"Don't worry i will". His soft smile turned into a grin with determination as his eyes gleamed in the light. "After all I'm gonna be Hokage someday and for now the kazekage can just owe me one". He said firmly smirking in the process.

Everyone smiled at his comment as you admired him, he was really a brave person who wants to keep everyone safe and would do anything for his friends. You didn't realize that you were now blushing for the blonde shinobi once more, something you found yourself doing more with each time your around him. Sakura and Ayame noticed you staring lovingly at Naruto, they smiled at each other and Ayame walked over to you, snapping her fingers in your face to stop your gawking.

"Heyy lovebird! snap out of it, were getting ready to leave for our rooms and your droolinggggg". Ayame teased you with a wide smirk.

You quickly wiped the drool off your chin and playfully glared. "I am not!". You pouted more, crossing your arms and looking into the other direction. Sakura smiled also walking over towards you two to join in on the tease, it was fun making fun of your denying feelings that you have for Naruto. Everyone can see it except for him because of how dense he are when it comes to stuff like that.

"So i was right, you do like Naruto! right?". Sakura smirked making you blushed fifty shades of red.

"Noooooooooooo! no no no no no! you got it all wrong hehehehe". You nervously laughed, hoping she would just let it go but you could tell she wasn't buying it. You sighed in defeat as she smirked with victory.

" CHAA!I knew you liked him allllll alone Kasumi! cupid to the rescue hahaha". She laughed evilly with her hands on her hips as you and Ayame sweat dropped at her craziness. She only laughed louder as the two inched away from her out of fear from her acting like a lunatic.

"Kasumi likes who?".

You three froze and suddenly became very quiet when hearing that voice. The three of you slowly turned around seeing that Naruto had overheard your conversation. You couldn't help but notice a look on his face, he almost seemed hurt but why?

"Uhhhh no one important! just a guy back at home hehehe". You rubbed the back of your head sheepishly with a nervous laugh. He looked disappointed again but decided to put his poker face on with a smile.

"Oh ok! well, i hope you guys workout! but Kakashi sensei said we should get going". He mumbled and turned around with his head hanging low, he gave a light sigh and started walking away. Ayame and Sakura stared at him sadly as he walked away, Ayame sighed loudly shaking her head.

"Kasumiii, your such a klutz!". She scolded while face palming herself. You gave her a confused look and she just shook her head at you for not realizing what was wrong with the situation.

"Well guys, lets head to our rooms to get some rest ok? we gotta big day ahead of us tomorrow". Sakura interrupted you two while yawning and walking out of the room.

"You heard her Sumi, let's go". Ayame sighed tiredly, shortly following after Sakura. You stood behind for a second, thinking about why Naruto looked so sad when you mentioned liking someone else.

_"Hmmmmm...". _You thought with your hand on your chin, with things like this you weren't too smart on it either. Maybe he just felt bad that you couldn't see this imaginary person since you were in a different world. Even though you tried to convince yourself that, you just didn't believe it, something in your heart was telling you it was something else but what?.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()

You plopped on the bed with your arms over your eyes as you thought about earlier. You couldn't get Naruto's expression out of your mind, you didn't understand why he looked so upset when you told him you liked someone else, well lied rather. Their were no guy's back home that interested you or just didn't pay attention to because you had other things to deal with. After a while of non-stop thinking, you sighed loudly as you got up to walk out, all this thinking was making your head hurt.

"Where ya headed Sumi?". Ayame asked while coming out of the bathroom.

"I wanted to take a look around the village and get some air". You forced a smile, hoping she would let you go alone, too late.

"Really! well lets go". She yelled happily, grabbing your wrist and pulling you out into the village with a lot of energy you just didn't have at the moment. You whined mumbling you wanted to be alone to think.

You both walked around looking at the buildings that were covered in sand, you passed by a group of people who looked to be doing Karaoke. You didn't know they had that here, Ayame screamed with excitement as she tugged you along. You both watched as different people were singing Japanese songs on the little stage. As the song finished the little crowd clapped but Ayame being Ayame booed the person.

"Boooooo get off the stage!". Ayame yelled, giving them a thumbs down for the poor performance. You sweat dropped nervously and tried getting her to sit back down before she caused any trouble.

"You guys need some real talent! then maybe you could get a bigger crowd!". Ayame challenged, shouting towards the host on stage. He glared at her statement feeling insulted and started to shout back.

"Well do you have any talent missy?!".

Ayame stopped shouting and blinked at him with a dumbfound expression, she kept quiet after that because she couldn't sing if her life depended on it, a cat could sing better than her!. She started laughing nervously, shaking her head but a light bulb popped up in her head. Seconds later, you felt yourself being pulled up on your feet as she pointed at you with this mischievous smirk, just what was she up to?.

"I may not have talent, but my best friend here has the voice of an angel!". Ayame gloated smugly as you blushed, getting stares from the small crowd who wanted to know if it was really true. The host smirked with dollar signs in his eyes, he encouraged you to come up as you shook your head countless times with Ayame forcefully pulling you up on the stage. You felt all eyes on you as shrieked hiding behind Ayame, peaking from behind her shoulder to see that everybody was waiting on you to perform. Ayame laughed, turning towards you and patting on your shoulders for reassurance.

"Ayammmeeee why are you doing this to meeeee? you know i have stage fright!". You whined, covering your eyes and trying to hide away from the villagers stares.

"But its also a chance to get over that, come on sumiiii pleaseeeeee for meeeee". Ayame begged, clasping you and her hands together with the puppy dog look. You sighed, giving into her puppy dog eyes as she hugged you with happiness.

"Oh oh I know!". You watched her curiously as she dug in her pocket and pulling out her ipod with a usb cord, wondering what she was going to do with it. You watched as she walked over to the Karaoke machine and plugged it in.

"What are you doing?". You asked while walking over to her.

"Well we need music..aha! found it!". You looked at the song she picked then smiled noticing it was her favorite song you always sang to her. You nodded as you walked up to the microphone taking a deep breath trying to calm your nerves down. The beginning of the song started to play as the crowd was curious to hear how you sounded.

_(The song is by Ariana Grande-Tattooed Heart; i love love loveee her!her songs are awesome!you guys should listen!)_

_**[VERSE 1:]**_

_**(Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la...)**_

_**You don't need a lot of money,**_

_**and you don't have to play no games;**_

_**All I need is all your lovin' to get the blood rushing through my veins...**_

_**I wanna say we're going steady like it's 1954;**_

_**Now, it doesn't have to be forever,**_

_**Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart...**_

_**You started singing as the crowd gasped at your voice. You blushed as the crowd grew more coming to hear you sing, soon half of the village was there.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart...) Oh...**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart...) Ooh, oh...**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart, sha-la...) Whoa-oh-oh, yeah...**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_

_**You don't need to worry about makin' me crazy, 'cause I'm way past that;**_

_**So just call me if you want me, 'cause you got me, and I'll show you**_

_**How much I wanna be on your tattooed heart...**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart...) Oh, oh...**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart...) Oh, oh...**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart, sha-la...) Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart...**_

_**You felt your shyness going away as you began to feel more comfortable with crowd as they cheered you on. You opened your eyes looking at the big crowd that formed infront of you until your eyes landed on a familiar face. You widened your eyes realizing it was Naruto, a small blush crept up on your face as he watched you in awe. Sakura and Kakashi were there also cheering you on, you closed your eyes getting into the bridge of the song.**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**Wrap me in your jacket, my baby, and lay me in your bed,**_

_**And kiss me underneath the moonlight;**_

_**Darlin', let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart...**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart...) Oh, oh...**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart...) Oh, oh, babe...**_

_**(Tattooed heart, tattooed heart, sha-la...) Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart...**_

The song had finished, you put the microphone back on its hook and sighed relief that it was over. You opened your eyes as you looked around at the crowd who was astonished and cheering at the same time. They were swaying back and forth with happiness while applauding at your amazing performance. You blushed from all the attention that the audience was giving you but inside silently cheering yourself from overcoming your fear. Ayame tackled you as she jumped up and down out of excitement.

"Omg Sumi that was amazing! I could never get over the fact that you sing like an angel!". You blushed at her compliment then smiled, jumping up and down also from not being able to maintain how happy you were. After everything settled down, the crowd was beginning to leave as the host walked up to you and Ayame with a bright smile.

"That was a beautiful performance young lady, you've helped raise a lot of money for me and my family thank you". He bowed his head as you blushed and begged him to raise his head because it was embarrassing. He smiled at you and ended up tipping you off with a lot of money that you earned from the performance. You stared at the money in your hand in disbelief and tried returning it to him but when you looked up he was already gone.

"W-where did he go? I can't accept all this money!". You shrieked, still in shock that he would give you all this money even after talking about his family.

"Ohhhh relax Kasumi! just think of it this way, we get to go unlimited shopppiinngggggggg!". Ayame giggled while daydreaming of buying numerous of clothes.

A nerve popped on your head as you stared at your crazy friend ramble about what she was going to buy and many other things. You couldn't really understand what she was saying because her excitement gave her too much energy and was causing her to talk fast. You sighed deeply and decided giving up since you couldn't seem to find the man anywhere, he left so fast.

"That was great Kasumi! I really enjoyed myself". You heard someone say as you turned your head to see Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walking up to you with a light smile.

"It was great but i thought i ordered everyone to get some rest for tomorrow, am i right?". Kakashi said while poking your head a little. You pouted at him but then apologized for disobeying him.

"Ohhh lighten up , have some fun quit being so up tight all the time!". Ayame grinned cheerfully while nudging him to get him to stop being so uptight about everything. He gave her a bored look before he shooing her away like she was a pestering fly, making everyone laugh except for Ayame, she just stuck her tongue out at him that made everyone laugh more.

()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the way back to your rooms, you smiled at everyone laughing and chatting about almost everything. For some reason, you started spacing out and not really paying attention to where you were going, making yourself accidentally trip over your own feet. You shut your eyes tight waiting for the fall but it never came. You opened your eyes seeing something orange and black, you looked up and was shocked to see Naruto who had stopped you from falling. You gasped and pushed yourself out of his arms from being too close to his face, feeling your heart starting to pound at how handsome he looked from the moon shining down on him. A chuckle escaped from his lips at the surprised expression on your face.

"Wow Kasumi, you really are clumsy". He chuckled more while looking down at you. You blushed as you both stared into each others eyes deeply, not realizing that you and him were starting to inch closer and closer. You felt the butterflies forming in your stomach like they always did whenever you were this close to him, your heart thumping rapidly in your chest and it was becoming harder to breath. You tightened your grip on his chest as you felt his breath on your lips, almost touching yours.

"Hey love birds! come on lets get a move on!". You heard Ayame yelling from a far. The blush on your face grew darker as you quickly jerked your head away from Naruto, the whole situation was embarrassing. Trying to avoid eye contact, you mumbled sorry to him and ran to catch up with the others.

"H-hold up Kasumi!". Naruto called out to you but you continued to ignore him. He sighed lightly and tried shaking himself from getting into his feelings about what almost happened. "Come on Naruto get a grip, she's into someone else already, you have no chance with her". He let out an irritated sigh and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking off to catch up with everybody else.

()()()()()())())()()()()()()()(()

The door to your room slammed shut with you leaning on it, panting heavily from all the running you did. After the incident, you ended up dragging Ayame away from the rest of the group because it was too embarrassing to be around Naruto and everyone else. It was obvious that they all saw what was going on between you two and you didn't want to stick around for the constant teasing. Ayame just gave you an incredulous look as she walked up to you with a smirk.

"You should've just kissed him and got it over with..you know you wanted tooooooo". Ayame teased as you shook your head like vigorously.

"No! I can't do that, we have no time for crushes, we have to focus on getting home!". You shouted a little, trying to deny the fact that you wanted to kiss him badly on his lips that looked so soft. Denying your feelings was becoming harder since you knew deep down inside that Naruto was growing on you.

Ayame crossed her arms."Honestly Kasumi, how long are you going to keep telling yourself that, its too late, I see how you look at him..looks like to me that your starting to fall in love". She smirked teasingly while making a heart shape with her hands. You flinched in shock as she wiggled her eyebrows at you, a blush was easily creeping it's way onto your face.

"I'm not...I-I just..". You stuttered uncontrollably as she grinned more. You looked down at your feet sighing in defeat, it was no point in trying to hide it anymore, you've got it bad but you didn't want her and especially not Naruto to know that. Either way, it didn't work because Ayame was nodding her head to herself for being right, it was written all over your face no matter how hard you tried denying it or tried hiding it from her.

"Exactly and now that you are, it's really gonna hurt if we actually do find a way back home... so you have a decision to make, make the right one before it's too late". Ayame simply advised as she changed into her pj's, getting into bed to get ready and fall asleep. You gave her a confused look while changing out of your clothes too.

"Decision? what decision?". You asked after finishing from changing, getting into your bed as you waited for her to explain what she meant.

"Arghh! seriously?! your so dense sometimes i swear Sumi! look you'll know when that time comes, this is something that you have to figure out on your own this time". She sighed loudly and turned her back on you to get some sleep.

You blinked cutely, thinking of what she could be talking but nothing came to mind. She didn't make any sense because there was no decision to make, it was clear as day that you wanted to return home and nothing or no one was going to come in between that. A yawn dragged out of your mouth tiredly as you turned on your side, staring at the wall still deep in thought about this Naruto problem.

_"I have to get rid of these feelings and its only one way i can do that...I'm sorry Naruto". _You thought to yourself as your heart ached at what you were thinking of doing. You closed your eyes as you let slumber take over.

()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()


	10. Chapter 10

_HEY GUY'S! i am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! it's been so much going on that has been keeping me busy and away from updating! promise to never take this long again :( but for a reward i will upload two more chapters as an apology :) so i hope you all will enjoy! please leave any comment, advice, or questions! i'll gladly respond! xoxox_

_Sincerly, Pink01 ;)_

_**()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()**_

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

You woke up the next morning practically feeling like shit, from the soreness in your body and the bags under your eyes. You didn't get much sleep last night because you were tossing and turning too much. It was hard getting comfortable since you were up debating whether or not you should avoid Naruto or not but it had to be done if you wanted to get home. He was like a distraction, always getting caught up in your feelings about him instead of focusing on how to get you and Ayame back to your world. Doing this might end up hurting him and of course you didn't want to, he was your friend and here you were thinking of ways to not get attached to him anymore. The door to your room opened as Ayame walked in with her hands on her hips.

"Alright we found out where the Akatsuki hideout is so were going t- huh? Sumi are you okay?". Ayame asked with worry as she helped you to get out of bed. You looked drained of your energy with your hair messy and bags under your eyes, she has never seen you this messed up before and it concerned her.

"This isn't about Naruto is it?". She asked while making you look at her, trying to make you talk and tell her the truth. You stared at her eyes forcing a smile on your face, shaking your head no so that she wouldn't worry. She gave you a disbelief look but decided not to push it and nodded, telling you to get ready and meet up outside with the others. She walked out the room so you could get dressed while closing the door behind her.

You sighed, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to shower your problems away. Ten minutes later you were out and dressed, walking out of your room to meet up with the others. You were spacing out again and because you weren't paying attention to your directions, you ended up to bumping into someone. You fell roughly on your bottom as you rubbed it to stop the aching pain, looking up at the person you ran into and it happened to be Naruto. You felt your heart skip a beat as you looked into his eyes, why did you have to run into him now?.

He blinked a couple times before rubbing the back of his head nervously."My bad Kasumi! Ayame sent me to check on you, uhhh here lemme help!". He offered his hand to help you up but you quickly stood up, ignoring the look he gave you and bowed your head. You mumbled sorry and took a run for it before he had a chance to say anything. Naruto stared in the direction you ran with a look of hurt on his face.

You continued making a run for it as you made it outside, seeing the others huddled up talking about something important. When you finally made it, everyone was giving you a weird look because of your stressed looking appearance and how hard you were trying to catch your breath.

"Uhh is everything alright Kasumi?". Kakashi asked with concern in his voice. You sighed and nodded, forcing on another smile. By then, Naruto ended up coming out behind you, he too looked like it was something bothering him but tried his best to cover it. Kakashi felt the awkwardness but decided not to say anything, at least not now since they had to be on the move again.

"Well alright since were all here now, it looks like were be working in conjunction with a squad from the Sand so as soon as they get here we can head out". He explained.

"Sorry were late". You heard someone say not too far from you. You looked over to see Temari and some other people behind her, who you assumed, were the squad Kakashi mentioned about. The group was about to get going until Baki stopped everyone.

"Temari, you and your squad are to stay here and patrol the perimeter". He ordered as Temari gave him a shocked look.

"Are you kidding me or what?". Temari angrily asked, wanting to save Gaara herself.

"I'm sorry but there orders from above". He said crossing his arms.

"That's not fair! just look at these Leaf ninja, They came all the way out here just to help us! This is our problem we should be the one to save Gaara!". She yelled at him. Baki stepped back in shock from being yelled at.

"If a sand shinobi needs to be present, then i am the one to go". You heard someone say. Everyone looked up to the sky to see Lady Chiyo Standing on a tall building. She jumped from the building surprising you, Sakura, Ayame and Naruto. You were amazed at her skills for being such an old woman but nothing is impossible in this world.

"Besides, I want to see how much my adorable grandson had grown up". Lady Chiyo said with a smirk. Kakashi nodded seeing that she was going no matter what he said. You all were about to head out, you saw Naruto motioning for you to get on his back. You ignored him getting onto Kakashi's back instead. It broke your heart even more to see the look of hurt plastered on his face. But you had to dessert your feelings for him so you wouldn't get any more attached, you wanted to be focused on getting home and nothing was going to come in-between that. Ayame looked between you and Naruto sadly, she sighed getting onto Naruto's back as they moved forward.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

You all were jumping through the forest for a good twenty minutes, heading to the Akatsuki hideout to rescue Gaara. As you all were coming up to an open field you saw someone standing in the middle but you couldn't make out who it was. Kakashi eyes widened in shock as he ordered everyone to stop. You got off his back squinting your eyes to see who its was up ahead. You saw a man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds decorating it. His hair was down with the leaf village headband on but what captured you the most was his piercing red eyes that didn't look like normal eyes. He glared daggers at everyone as he stood firmly, blocking you from passing.

"Itachi Uchiha". Naruto said through his gritted teeth. Everyone's eyes filled with shocked string at the man before them. You've heard about Itachi from Naruto one time. He's the older brother of his best friend Sasuke , who left the village in order to gain power to kill. You've heard that this Itachi person has done some horrible things.

"I see, so this is the child who killed his whole clan in one single night". You heard Lady Chiyo say as Your eyes widened with horror. Your heart was telling you to run, you really were afraid of this man before you.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Its been a long time". Itachi said glaring more daggers smirking through his cloak. Naruto sneered at his name being mentioned as he clenched his fist glaring daggers as well.

" I wasn't enough for you huh?! you had to go after Gaara as well?!". Naruto asked angrily as Itachi kept quiet, staring at Naruto with a blank expression. Itachi then raised his hand pointing towards Naruto, when he did that you didn't get a good feeling from it. Kakashi warned everyone to not look into his eyes for he posses the Mangekyo Sharingan. A genjutsu that allowed him to distort the victim's perception of time, torturing their psyche for what seemed like days in a matter of seconds.

Everyone stood still waiting for Itachi to make his move, your heart was pumping impatiently as you sat there waiting to see if he was going to do something or not. Lady Chiyo informed that if someone was to get trapped in the genjutsu, the way of it is for another colleague to hit you on the head to break you out of it or possibly flowing their chakra into you.

"So in addition to using up a lot of chakra, you risk permanent damage to your eye every time you use that jutsu don't you?". Kakashi asked him to provoke him while closing his eyes. Inside, Itachi was a little shocked that he even paid attention to that but of course he wouldn't let him know that.

"You've seem to learn a great dealt, from our previous encounter". Itachi answered plainly while staring at Kakashi.

"I wonder...".Kakashi voice trailed off as he began to raise the headband that covered his eye to reveal the same eye as Itachi, his very own Sharingan.

"Just how much damage, has already been done to your eye-sight?". Kakashi spoke again as he glared at Itachi. Itachi began to feel a bit irritated for his constant digging, soon enough he would figure out the truth about his eye and that could be a problem.

"I admit that i under estimated you back then, but i am not the same fool i was, things aren't going to go the same way this time i can promise you that". Kakashi stated as Naruto smirked, nodding his head in agreement that they both have changed and become stronger over the years.

"That's right and i hope you don't go into thinking that I'm the same kid either! a lot of things as changed since then". Naruto shouted confidently while narrowing his blue eyes at Itachi.

"Everyone just stand back and let me handle this". Kakashi ordered and got into a fighting stance. You didn't argue as you stepped back a little to give himself room. Out of nowhere, you saw Naruto running and yelling out his technique that he named Rasengan. A blue sphere formed in his right hand, it was beautiful and spiraled continuously as wind surrounded it. Your eyes followed where he was heading and realized he was shooting it at nothing, it didn't make contact with anything and you couldn't understand what he was doing. You really didn't know what was going on as everyone stared at Naruto weirdly.

"Naruto you idiot! what are you aiming at?!". Ayame yelled to get his attention. Naruto didn't respond as he still stood there, motionless like he was in a trance or something. You felt that something was wrong with this situation, something inside told you that he was introuble. Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized what was happening to Naruto, he turned towards Itachi with a scowl on his face and started charging at him. The two started clashing in battle, both equally matched with each other.

"Please...I n-need your...c-charka". You heard Naruto struggle to say. Sakura and Lady Chiyo rushed over to him, each putting their hands on his shoulders. He was able to snap out of his trance as he stood there with shock, confused with what happened to him. A loud explosion erupted as you turned your attention to see Kakashi flipping backwards. You looked towards the others with worry wondering if Naruto was okay.

"W-what what happened?". Naruto asked in shock.

"Don't you remember? you started running and shooting your Rasengan at nothing". Sakura explained to him.

"But..what happened to his shadow clone". He responded getting more confused at the situation.

"What? there wasn't any shadow clone he's been standing there not doing anything". Lady Chiyo said with worry.

"So, i was already in the genjutsu?". Naruto asked in disbelief, looking at the two with a confused expression.

"Mhmm, I'm afraid he's using more than just a visual jutsu". Lady Chiyo said while giving her red eye enemy a glare.

Hearing her mention that, they got into a fighting stance waiting for Itachi to strike while at the same time trying to keep you and Ayame safe from harm. You looked to see Kakashi hunched over holding out his hand as lightning started to form around him, you could see the electric bolts radiating from his hand and it intrigued your interest. The battle was starting to get too intense for you all so you, Ayame, Sakura and Lady Chiyo took cover behind the trees to not get in their way.

"Lightning Blade!". Kakashi charged in full speed, firing his jutsu towards Itachi but he avoided Kakashi's attack like it was nothing.

"Now Naruto!". Kakashi suddenly yelled, giving Naruto the signal to counter attack. Naruto used his Rasengan once more as it connected with Itachi following by a loud explosion. The explosion shook everything around you and debris was flying throughout the woods from

"Did he get him?". Ayame asked, looking around to see what happened. Your eyes widened for you were scared of what happened, you looked up but couldn't see anything with all the smoke making your vision cloudy.

"Naruto!". You exclaimed and rushed out into the field to his aid, afraid that he might be hurt but Sakura quickly grabbed your wrist from going out any further.

"Kasumi wait! you can't go out there it's too dangerous!". Sakura shouted, trying to keep you from going out into danger. You shook your head stubbornly and struggled to get free, finally able to snatch your wrist away from her. You were about to run out again but Kakashi's voice stopped you.

"Stay back kasumi, it's not safe!". You heard Kakashi yell out. You halted in your tracks and look down at your feet with a mixed frown. You felt so useless in this world, feeling that you don't belong. Watching people you care about fight for their lives while you were somewhere hiding just didn't sit right with you, they were your friends and you wanted to help but you knew you weren't strong enough to. A sigh escaped your lips as you retreated back to the others.

The smoke disappeared as Itachi stood inches away from the hole Naruto created with his Rasegan. Naruto was hunched over, panting and trying to catch his breath from all the fighting, he retreated also after hitting Itachi which turned out to be his Shadow Clone. He slammed his fist in frustration because he missed again.

The battle continued between Itachi and Kakashi for sometime. You watched as they fought back and forth with strong force. You were amazed at this world for their weird abilities and this thing they called "Charkra". Naruto's eyes turned red as the spirit of the nine tailed fox was beginning to show, he used his shadow clone to form another Rasegan but this time it was different.

"Giant Rasegan!". Naruto charged at Itachi with enormous speed as his giant sphere connected with Itachi, creating an even bigger explosion causing the debris to surround everywhere.

"I-Incredible!". Sakura stuttered with excitement. Everyone else admired Naruto's power and how he's grown. You stared at the boy in shock, bewildered by his power.

_"He's so strong..."._

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**()()()()()()()())()(()()()**_


	11. Chapter 11

_As promised here is another double chapter of the story! i hope you all will enjoy and please don't hesistae to write me :) !_

_**()()()(()()()())))()()))()()()()()()**_

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

You all were standing in a circle surrounding who you thought was Itachi but it turned out it was someone else. You stared at the person who was lying on the ground in front you, who seemed to be another man that didn't look anything like the Itachi you just encountered. He was completely knocked out from when Naruto had attacked him moments ago. You didn't get what happened at all, nothing at this point didn't make any sense to you.

"I-I don't get it". Ayame spoke after a long period of silence, staring at the body weirdly as fear started to rise in her heart. She never faced a dead body before, specially since it wasn't the same person.

"When we were fighting, i could feel something was strange". Kakashi stated crossing his arms.

"I don't get it what the heck just happened? It has to be some kind of jutsu because this makes no sense". Naruto said with shock as you all kept staring at the body who wasn't Itachi.

"T-that man". Lady Chiyo stuttered as she gazed upon him, finally realizing who he was .

"Lady Chiyo, do you know who this is?". Sakura asked as Lady Chiyo nodded.

"His name is Yura and he's a jounin from our own village". She explained to everyone, a solemn look growing on her face. Everyone became silent and stared at the man before them.

"So he was a sand Shinobi? I just don't get it". Kakashi shook his head in frustration because none of this made sense. Why would a sand ninja be posing as someone from the Akatsuki?.

"I wish i knew, he went missing after Gaara was kidnapped". Lady Chiyo said.

"Well is it possible that he could have been a spy for the Akatsuki?". Sakura asked since that was the only possible case here, she couldn't think of any other reason. Lady Chiyo thought for minute but then shook her head no.

"Absolutely not, he served the council for four years". She explained as she took out something while writing on it. "But i think that this could have been something to delay us from reaching the hideout".

"That's an impressive jutsu they've got". Kakashi mentioned with amusement.

"For them to use a jutsu like this to stall us can only mean one thing, the extraction of the tailed beasts has already begun". Lady Chiyo mumbled sadly. Everyone's eyes widened with shock as you and Ayame was left in confusion, not getting why everyone was getting so worked up over this so you decided to speak up.

"What do you mean by extracted?". You asked as your voice became a little shaky for what she had to say. She faced you with a serious expression and that told you it was something horrible, you could see it in her eyes.

"I mean...once the tailed beast is extracted, they die". Lady Chiyo explained as she shut her eyes unpleasantly. Your mind did a double take at her answer as you snapped your head towards Naruto who seemed just as shocked as you from the information. The wind picked up as everyone held this sad look on their face. Sakura lowered her head as tears began to fall from thinking of Naruto and Gaara actually dying.

"You always were quick to cry, huh Sakura?". Naruto mumbled, clenching his fists to keep his composure. Sakura looked over to him as more tears fell, wondering why he was being so calm with this when this was directed towards him if he was to ever get captured and hopefully that wouldn't ever happen.

"Hey don't worry, I promise I'll save Gaara". Naruto assured, giving her a soft smile like nothing Lady Chiyo said bothered him. You looked at the two feeling sorry that they had to hear such terrible news, you yourself had a hard time trying to stop your tears from falling. You shook your head so you wouldn't cry, it was really hard trying to keep your feelings bottled up.

"Don't you get it!? Naruto I'm concerned!". Sakura started to say before Naruto cut her off by walking away from everyone.

"We better hurry". He mumbled but kept on walking, he wasn't the same after hearing that. You gazed at him worriedly, thinking if you should comfort him or not but if you did, you knew your feelings would grow more for him. You hated keeping your distance because it broke your heart to see Naruto this way, all you wanted was to comfort and tell him it would be okay.

_"Oh Naruto...I'm so sorry"._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()_

You all continued to move through the forest as it was getting close towards night time. You found yourself dozing off on Kakashi's shoulder feeling tired from all the traveling. Kakashi noticed how tired everyone looked and decided that everyone should get a little rest before proceeding onward.

"Stop here!". He ordered making everyone stop. He took his time helping you off his back since you were too tired to get off yourself. Everyone gave the silver haired man a weird look, wondering why he was making them stop so suddenly.

"Why? what is it Kakashi sensei?". Naruto asked with impatience.

"Were taking a short break". He replied lazily, feeling tired himself.

"That's a very wise decision". Lady Chiyo commented with a nod. Naruto ran over towards Kakashi while clenching his fists, not getting why they had to stop and didn't care why, he wanted to get to Gaara asap before they took him away forever.

"What do you mean!? come on you were the one who was saying we couldn't waste anymore time! if we just lay around here doing nothing! Gaara's gonna b-". Naruto spoke fast and frantically that not even you could keep up with what he was spitting out.

"Naruto!...please calm down..look our pace is slow since we faced off against that bogus Itachi, were gonna need all our strength for the real battle that's to come". Kakashi lectured to get him to understand like a father would do with his child when they wouldn't stared at him for a minute then lowered his head with a nod.

"Yeah alright". He replied a little stubbornly but did back down and listen.

"Alright it's reaching nightfall, this could be a good spot to rest at". Kakashi sighed tiredly as he looked around at his surroundings. Everyone nodded and started to get settled for camp as Lady Chiyo and Sakura went to look for wood to start a fire.

You sat up against a tree and sighed, feeling relief to finally get some rest after a long day. You looked up to the sky as it was getting close to night, you smiled as you found yourself dozing off into slumber.

_**()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()**_

You felt someone shaking you softly to wake up making a groan escape your lips from being disturbed from your slumber. Your eyes slowly cracked open to see Sakura smiling apologetically for having to wake you up .

"Come on Kasumi, it's time to head out again". She smiled softly while giving out a hand to help you up. You nodded and took her offer, having a hard time trying to get up. Maybe you were sick from stress or just really tired because you still weren't feeling too well, didn't look like it either. Being here was just too much to cope with, you still didn't have any luck on getting back home and it was making you depressed, not to mention the way you've been treating Naruto. Whenever you two would exchange glances, for the first time it was awkward because you would notice hurt and confusion on his face, it was eating you up alive. Finally getting a good balance, Sakura helped you walk to the group as everyone stared at you like you were a zombie.

"Uh Sumi? are you really okay? you don't look too well". Ayame gasped with concern, walking over to you in a hurry. She was about to feel your temperature but you moved away while forcing a smile.

"No no I'm fine don't worry!". You could tell that she wasn't buying it or anyone for that matter wasn't. You tried shaking the looks off by walking past them to get on Kakashi's back but you felt someone grab your wrist. You turned around to see Naruto looking at you with worry and other emotions you didn't quite understand . You tried breaking out of his grasp but it only got tighter, man he's got a tight grip.

"Kasumi...". Naruto began to speak making you stop your struggling. You slowly looked up and the more your eyes lifted from the ground, the more you felt your heart beat picking up it's pace. Now staring into his eyes, his beautiful dreamy eyes, your heart rate only got faster and a tingly sensation began building in your stomach. Everyone else was just watching everything unfold, believing it was time for you two to settle your differences.

"Why? why are you ignoring me and trying to avoid me, you won't make eye contact with me for even a second...I-I just don't get it, did i do something wrong?". Naruto asked, clearly expressing the hurt in his voice. You swore you heard your heart crack when he asked that, it was all too much to handle. Not giving him an answer, you then again tried breaking free from his grasp but it only got tighter making him more frustrated with you.

"Would you stop trying to run away from me?! tell me why! why do you keep avoiding me!?". His voice rang loudly through the forest as everyone flinched, caught off guard from him suddenly shouting. A gasp left from your lips as you stopped struggling, fear slowly rising because he was raising his voice at you. Looking at him, you could see all the pain on his face that you've caused from avoiding him, why does seeing him like this hurt so bad? if only you could answer that question but deep down you knew why. You felt the tears beginning to brim in your eyes, looking at him only caused you to feel more guilty and felt the tears coming quickly now. Without hesitating, you lowered your head to try and stop yourself from crying in front of everyone, in front of him more importantly.

"Naruto calm down, we don't have the time for this, you can settle this later". Kakashi interrupted, seeing the situation was getting too intense. Naruto looked at Kakashi, slightly irritated that he was stopping him but the look on his sensei's face told him why. Naruto looked back at you and grew shock when he seen you trembling. Now he was the one who felt bad because he didn't mean to scare you, he just wanted answers from your actions but his anger was overclouding his guilt.

You slowly felt the grip loosen as Naruto hand fell loosely at his side. Everyone was silent and giving you both worried looks, each feeling the tension growing. You tried hard not to cry and just kept telling yourself its for the best, but you knew that was a lie. Doing something as trying to avoid someone was not you, you wasn't this kind of person to shun someone out because you knew how that felt. It was the worse feeling in the world and here you were doing it to the one person that could relate to you about that lonely feeling.

"Fine! whatever let's just focus on Gaara, no more wasting time on things that aren't important". Naruto grunted a little bit too bitterly and began walking away, feeling his anger had won over everything he was feeling. Your eyes widened with shock as you stared at his back, You felt like you got stabbed in the heart a thousand times after hearing that but maybe it was for the best, or so you thought. Your heart betrayed you and the tears finally fell down. Sakura , Lady Chiyo and Ayame stayed a little behind to comfort you but it wasn't enough, you wanted him to comfort you and to tell you everything will be alright. You cried silently into Ayame's shoulder as she rubbed your back, rocking you back and forth like you were a newborn baby.

"Guys we have to catch up, here Kasumi you can get on my back instead". Sakura offered as you nodded getting on her back. You all dashed off into the forest catching up to Kakashi and Naruto. You couldn't stop yourself from staring at Naruto, wishing you could apologize from hurting his feelings. His facial expression was filled with confusion, anger, and hurt. You really thought that this would be the best way so you wouldn't get anymore attached, but deep down inside you regretted it all.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**()()()()()()()()())()()()()()**_

_What's gonna happen with Naurto and Kasumi!? will they ever makeup? stay tuned for the next chapter i got a few tricks up sleeve! hehehehe, thanks for reading guy's! leave and questions or comments_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is one more chapter i'll upload for you then that'll be it for the day! i just want to catch you all up with the story so last one for the day! PLEASE! leave any comments or reviews guy's COMEEE ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN i want to meet new people and know how i'm doing on this story! i take positive and negative critism so let me have it! :D i promise to respond to all so keep that in minf when reading! love ya!_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()_

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

As the next day approached, you all finally made it to the Akatsuki hideout. The hideout looked to be a cave with strange seals over them. You noticed another squad who were standing in front of the cave as you approached them. A man in a green jumpsuit with bushy eyebrows and a mini afro turned towards his group talking to them until he saw you guys. He smirked at the sight of everyone showing up.

"Heh late as usual, Kakashi". The man smirked, it kind of freaked you out that when he smiled his teeth sparkled.

"Well, you see we ran into a little trouble along the way". Kakashi replied while walking up towards the man and his group.

"Naruto!Sakura!". A boy your age yelled excitedly. He looked like the older guy only he was a younger version but still creepy. This world was really starting to creep you out, hey your not one to judge, just look at your clothes and tail. The other two members was a pale guy, with pale white or purple looking eyes. You couldn't quite explain his eye color, his hair was long and brown and tied at the bottom. Next to him was a girl with two buns in her head, her hair was a dark brown color and she carried a big scroll on her back.

"When you said you ran into trouble Kakashi, i hope you didn't mean me". Lady Chiyo grumbled with an anime mark, feeling he was trying to insult her. As you all got closer, the other team gave you and Ayame strange looks, here goes the questions.

"Who are they?". The girl with the buns asked. You sighed with irritation because every person you came across in this world you knew you would have to explain your story to them and why you wore strange clothing, It was very tiring explaining the same thing over and over again.

"I'm Ayame Kimura". Ayame cracked a smile and shook all of their hands. She notice the miniature bushy brow guy grew a blush when she touched his hand but she ignored it.

"And I'm Kasumi Takashi, It's nice to meet you all". You grinned also and shook their hands, trying to be as cheerful as possible since you were still bothered by the whole situation with Naruto. The whole way here that was all you could think about, his words about focusing on more important things really cut you deep, like his friend was important but still, were you not important to him as well?. Thinking that made your heart ache, each time it thumped made your chest tight and you could feel a lump coming inside your throat. Your eyes slowly wandered to the ground, tears starting to brim in them.

_"Oh no Kasumi...this isn't the time to be crying now..."_. You quietly thought to yourself trying to stop the tears. It just wasn't sitting well with you, your mind couldn't grasp the fact about you actually meaning something to him or not.

"Uh...are you alright?". The man with the bushy brows asked with concerned. His voice brought you back to reality as you lifted your head. Seeing that everyone was giving you a worried look made you nervous, great you drew attention to yourself.

You quickly blinked the tears away, trying to put on your poker face which you never was good at. "Huh? oh yes I'm fine! just that my allergies is bothering me is all". You gave them a weak smile the best way you possibly could. You could see Ayame giving you a incredulous look because she knew that you didn't have any allergies at all. Then your eyes landed on Naruto, who had his brows furrowed, his sapphire blue eyes piercing through your teal ones. It's like they were looking deep into your soul but somehow the look he gave off told you that he knew you was lying, guess he wasn't such an idiot everyone made him to be after all . You two stared into each other eyes for a moment, your heart was racing and you didn't know how to stop it from going any faster.

"I see! well my name is Gai, This here is Tenten, Neji and my apprentice, Lee!". Gai's voice beamed with excitement as he introduced them, making you and Naruto break off eye contact. They gave you a warm smile but the other one who was named Lee kept giving you and Ayame this weird lovey dovey look.

"Ahhh! Kakashi sensei please tell me! Where did you find these two beautiful women?! are they new to your squad?!". Lee asked with love hearts surrounding him. Ayame stepped back with a weird look on her face because he freaked her out and you were blushing from him calling you beautiful, you found it sweet actually. You could've sworn Naruto had this certain look on his face after he gave you that compliment, was he jealous?.

"Well uhh i guess you can say that, look we'll explain everything later alright". Everyone nodded as they turn to look at the huge bolder blocking from getting inside the cave.

"Byakugan!". Neji yelled activating his byakugan to look inside the cave, carefully examining so he could explain to the others in details.

"It looks like there's a large cavern inside, tsk". Neji huffed as he tried to looked further in."I can't really make-out what's going on in there but i do see several people". He said.

"Neji what about Gaara!?". Naruto asked impatiently while shaking Neji's shoulder.

"Back off a second! I'm trying to see where he is now". He said trying to get Intel from the hideout. Naruto constantly shook him as Neji's face was filled with shock with what he saw. His facial expression told Naruto that something was up and from the looks of it, it didn't look to good.

"W-what is Neji?". He asked curiously.

"I-Its hard to describe". Neji answered as Naruto let go of him. Whatever that thing was he was seeing, was something inhuman and left him lost for words.

You stared at the bolder, feeling a negative energy coming from what was inside. Your heart was telling you that something awful was going on inside but what could that be?.

"Whatever it is, we will have to go see for ourselves". Lee said staring at the blocking bolder also. Guy sensei touched his apprentice shoulder as if telling him to step aside.

"No, no let me try". Ayame offered, smirking as everyone stared at her funny. You sweat dropped asking yourself why does she always see everything as a challenge. Ayame stood feet away from the bolder as she got herself pumped up and ready. She began charging at the bolder with enormous speed as everyone looked at her in amazement. She bald up her fist tightly and with all her might punched the bolder, feeling very confident it would crumble to pieces. The bolder shook violently, feeling like the world was having an earthquake. Everyone was stunned that she even had something like that in her, she could pass off as being a kunoichi that lived in the village . Sadly enough the bolder didn't even crack, making Ayame sigh in annoyance.

"Ughh! what the hell!? I hit this damn bolder with all might and it didn't budge not one bit!". She yelled angrily.

"That's a nice punch you got there young lady, has Kakashi been training you?". Guy sensei asked with amazement. Everyone else was curious too because to them, she looked like a regular teenager.

"Nah! it's something i learned back at home!". Ayame grinned as she walked back to the others.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that this bolder won't budge". Lady Chiyo sighed out of frustration, thinking of numerous ways that would let them get past it.

"So, what is the plan?". Lee asked while looking at his sensei.

"Well Lee, Its pretty obvious we need to get rid of that barrier". Guy said as he and Lady Chiyo pointed out the seal that was on the bolder. It was a five seal barrier for protection, that was scattered on the hideout preventing entry. Team Guy decided that they would go the the other locations to tear the rest of the seal off.

Kakashi climbed the bolder to get the seal off it, as they all peeled the five seals off at once. Once it was off, Sakura punched the bolder making it crumble into pieces. You all ran in only to be stopped by two men who were dressed in the same black cloak as Itachi. One had blonde hair up in a pony tail, that covered his eye. The other looked rather large it was really hard to describe him but what caught your eye was a boy who looked your age that was being sat on by the blonde. He had red hair and his clothes were red as well, seeing him bothered you because it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Were too late". You heard Kakashi say as he glared at the two enemies. You didn't know what he was talking about until it hit you, The guy wasn't breathing because he was dead. You felt a sharp pain in your heart, frightened, you've never witnessed a dead body before. Everyone's facial expression filled with horror as they witnessed they were too late to save Gaara. Seeing Gaara lifeless made Naruto angrier and angrier as his demon fox started to leak out.

"Finally, well then, which one of you is the Jinchuuriki?". The blonde asked smirking with amusement. You watched as Naruto eyes started to turn red, his whiskers, hair and teeth got more animal like. You had to admit you were scared of him because you never saw him like that before, you assumed it was the tailed beast that was inside of him but seeing it for the first time was uncanny. Naruto clenched his fists angrily as he glared daggers at the two men in front of him.

"You bastards! I'll kill the both of you!". Naruto roared at the two murders like an animal, his rage leaking out more by the second. The large one smirked through his cloak as he looked at Naruto.

"The one who bursts and who starts barking, that will be him then". He spoke as his voice freaked you out, well they both freaked you out actually.

"Sasori my man, i think your right". The blonde man smirked again, taking a look at everyone as his eyes landed on you, this made him chuckle."Well, well...i guess we have two prizes today". The blonde stated as he looked at you, finding you very attractive.

"What do you mean Deidara?". Sasori asked. Deidara smirked moving his finger up and pointed at you. Soon you were the center of attention and it made you uncomfortable. Everyone giving you questioning looks as to how they knew you but you wondered that yourself, this was your first time ever seeing these people.

"Who? me?". You asked with a dumbfounded expression, your voice becoming shaky at why these two would be referring to you. You were clueless, you didn't understand why this Deidara person called you a "Prize" you didn't know them.

"Ahhh I see, well if it isn't Hayate Takashi's so called daughter...". Sasori looked you up and down, pleased that they didn't have to come looking for you on their own. Everyone was still stunned that they even knew you, question is, how did they know you if you've never been to this world?. You were just as confused as they were, you didn't know them even if you wanted to remember.

"And just how do you know my father's name!?". You asked as anger filled your emerald eyes, feeling yourself getting anxious to know the truth about what the heck was going on. Deidara smirked at your question as he sat quiet for a few minutes, teasing you by making you wait and it was pissing you off.

"Um hello?! are you deaf?! I asked you a question!". You growled getting fed up with this little game of his. He just chuckled and ignored your tone with him.

"Well if you must know, your in the same vote as the Jinchuuriki, your power is needed for a special cause so why don't you just come with us". He smirked again as your eyes widened in shock from his answer. Ayame stepped in front of you to block anyone from getting to you, she wasn't going to let anyone touch or hurt you.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her!". Ayame screamed, getting ready to charge but you held her back. These guy's looked powerful, you could tell just by looking at them that fighting them was no joke. You didn't want Ayame risking her life for you like she always did whenever anyone was becoming a threat to you.

"Hmph, we'll see about that". Deidara turned towards you and everyone began to come to your defense, each of them surrounding you like they were your shield. "Kasumi Takashi, the beautiful daughter of Hayate Takashi...tell me...has your father shown his face to you yet?". He wondered, smirking as he laced his fingers together and waited for your answer. The way his eyes bored into yours sent chills down your spine, even with them shielding you, his eyes were attacking you and creeping you out.

"W-w-what? what do you mean? do you know where my father is! tell me!". You demanded with a shout, your emerald eyes sending them a glare.

"You simply talk to much Deidara we don't have time for your little games, but the girl will be coming back with us". Sasori explained to them again, motioning over to you. Naruto put his arm in front of you and pushed you behind him.

"Like hell she is!". He sneered at them. His fox spirit started leaking out more as his emotions took over, his face filling with hatred. It was bad enough that they had Gaara and because of that, he lost his life. Now they wanted to take you and him but for some reason, he felt that he would protect you more than protecting himself. His feelings for you were going stronger as his will to protect you became stronger too.

_"Naruto...y-your protecting me?"_.You thought, confusion showing on your face while staring at the back of the boy's head. Just last night, he basically said you weren't important so why is he doing this?. Whatever the reason, it made you happy to know that he actually did care about your well being.

"Well she doesn't have a choice, she is wanted by her father, we were ordered to bring her to him so hand her and the jinchuuriki over peacefully". Deidara growled getting irritated with all the talking, he just wanted to get this over with already. Sasori shook his head in disappointed from Deidara talking to much and being impatient. You put your hand to your mouth as a lot of emotions filled your face. How could your father want bad people to bring you to him? what was going on? you didn't understand any of this. You felt your heart in your throat as your vision got a little hazy, this was too much, it was all too much.

"Come now, don't be shy were just delivering you". Sasori teased you, enjoying the scarce expression across your face.

"First you take Gaara away! and then say your gonna take Kasumi! I won't let that happen!". Naruto growled with venom filling his voice as he glared at them, seeing Deidara sit on Gaara like that made him even more angrier. "Give him back, give Gaara back you damn bastards!". Naruto howled and dashed forward, ready to beat him senseless. It shocked you how different he was, his aura was different, it was dark and filled with mixed emotions and something you thought someone like Naruto could never have...hatred.

"Wait Naruto! don't just go charging in, just calm down". Kakashi ordered, stopping Naruto from charging at them. You watched as Deidara stood up looking at his hand. You watched as he threw something in the air doing a hand sign, A poof of smoke appeared as a big white clay looking bird came out of the smoke. The bird landed itself on the ground, swallowing up Gaara into its mouth off the ground.

Deidara did another hand sign as he threw something towards the group. Everyone braced their selves as an explosion erupted. You coughed as smoke filled your lungs and the cave became smokey. You squinted your eyes trying to see but the cave was too covered with smoke. You felt someone grab your waist as you were lifted off the ground. You started screaming as the smoke began to lift, you looked over your shoulder too see it was that Deidara guy. You squirmed in his grip but he held on tighter, sending a teasing smirk your way. Your high pitched scream caught everyone's attention as they looked up in the air to see you and Gaara being carried away.

"Oh my god Kasumi!". Ayame yelled reaching out to you. Everyone was shocked and was filled with anger as they watched you being carried away. This sent Naruto off the edge, he wasn't going to let that scum get away with you two.

"Kasumi, Gaara!you bastard I'm gonna kill you!". Naruto screamed, growling as he chased after deidara. Kakashi followed behind to help Naruto out because he had a feeling with him being in his nine tails state, this wouldn't end well.

The clay bird flew higher and higher into the sky, trying to fly father away from Naruto and the others. Looking down only made you nauseous, wasn't too fond of heights. Your eyes spotted Naruto coming out of the cave and racing towards you. He looked more different than you last saw him, it's almost as if his appearance was evolving but you didn't care, no matter what he was still Naruto. Thinking this only made you more desperate to be by him and away from this creep, sticking out your arm as you screamed for help.

"Narutooooo! help me please!". You screamed out to him to get his attention. Both of your locked eyes, Naruto could see the fear in your face and that only made him run faster. Deidara used his clay to tie you up and cover your mouth, your screams were starting to get on his nerves. Naruto saw this and growled lowly, his dashes becoming more rapid.

"Don't worry Kasumi I'm gonna save you i promise!". You heard Naruto yelling from a distance. Tears fell from your eyes as you gave up on struggling, seeing that it wasn't getting you nowhere. You watched as Naruto desperately kept coming for you and Gaara, it made your heart skip a beat seeing him wanting to save you. You screamed again but it came out muffled because of the clay covering your mouth, fear was taking it's course as the clay bird flew farther away. What will happen to you now? that same question ran through your head periodically.

_"Please save me Naruto..."._

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_()()()()()()()()(()()()(()_

_This is getting interesting, what business does Kasumi's father have with the Akatsuki?will Naruto be able to save Gaara and Kasumi? stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

_HEY GUY'S! i apologize for not updating lately! GOMEN GOMEN! i've just been too lazy to actually get on here and publish the stpry :/ makes you go through to much just to publish a chapter but! again SORRY! here's another chapter of naruto uzumaki! DIFFERENT DIMENSION! where are the comments and favortites?! it would be great to know you all's thoughts :)_

_()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()_

_**~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~**_

Deidara Still held you hostage as you flew higher and higher in the sky away from the others. You looked down and instantly felt dizziness taking over again from looking at how far you were away from the ground. Everything around you was spinning and if your arms weren't tied down, you would be clutching onto your head for dear life right about now.

Naruto stood on a cliff as he watched Deidara fly above them, toying with them and possibly lure them into some type of trap. He Gripped his firsts tightly in frustration, trying to figure out a way to get up as high as he was. The cliffs weren't high enough for him to reach you two, he only knew one way to get there, debating on if he should use that forbidden power or not. Kakashi jumped next to him speaking into his ear piece trying to contact Team Guy for help but they had trouble their selves. Naruto's animal ways started to come out more as he heard more of your muffle screams crying for help, it only made him angrier.

"Give them back! give them both back!". He yelled, his red eyes grew darker and began growing more fox features. Deidara smirked becoming satisfied that Naruto was letting the tailed beast come out, he smirked more as he came up with a plan to make Naruto even more angry. You watched as he turned towards you, screaming and tried backing up the more his body approached closer. He grabbed you roughly by the chin, licking your cheek while looking at Naruto in the process to see his reaction and if it would bring out the Jinchuuriki more. Naruto twitched with anger seeing him touch you like that, not being able to keep his feelings under control, Naruto dashed towards him in a flash. Deidara smirked and dodged his attack quickly and flew away, trying to lure Naruto away from Kakashi.

"You bastard! don't you dare touch her!". Naruto spat viciously and chased after Deidara. He could feel the nine tails power leaking out more and no matter how hard he tried stopping it, it just didn't work. Deidara stopped flying away turning to face Naruto, laughing a little as he looked from naruto to you with his eyebrow raised.

He smirked. "Why? is she your girlfriend or something?". He chuckled to himself, feeling good that he was getting to Naruto by using you to his advantage, he was enjoying himself. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself...she's so beautiful...and tasteful". He turned toward you giving you a wink that made you want to throw up in your own mouth.

Naruto growled, glaring daggers at Deidara trying to contain himself from ripping his head off. He really didn't like the way Deidara was checking you out, in fact it pissed him off, feeling like you were his even though you weren't. You glanced at Naruto to see he really started to look different, everything about him wasn't the same anymore and that aura you felt about him was only getting bigger and stronger.

"Pitiful, your really going to leave your friends with my man Sasori just so you can try and save this girl? Tsk do you really think their good enough?". Deidara taunted smirking.

"Go On Kakashi sensei go help Sakura, I Can handle this". Naruto muttered glaring at Deidara. His animal ways coming out more and more by the second. Kakashi hesitated on what to do but he didn't want to leave Naruto alone with Deidara, at least not in his tailed beast stage.

"Go on sensei! I'll take care of it! I'll save them both!". Naruto yelled, leaping up into the once again air. He aimed a punch at Deidara but Deidara dodged it, Naruto flew into the mountain crumbling it into pieces.

A battle began taking place between Deidara and Kakashi, as they fought back to back. Naruto struggled to get out of the rocks he punched himself in, glaring daggers at Deidara. You never seen him this way before and it frighted you to look into those sharp red eyes, he looked like a vicious animal as each minute passed.

"Let go of him and give Kasumi back! I'll never let you have them!". Naruto shouted coldly, the energy of hatred flowing out of him. He struggled more trying to get out of the rumble of rocks that were trapping him but it wasn't working. He glared at Deidara once more, his piercing red eyes sending out death glares.

"I'll get them back!nothing can stop me!". Deidara smirked at Naruto's comment which soon turned into a snicker.

"I thought you all were loners who didn't care about anyone else". Deidara spoke to Naruto. He smirked even more wanting to have a little more fun.

"Today we've destroyed two Jinchuuriki's, Now including him of course..Funny thing is nobody tried to save them from us before, Hmmm it seemed like most people were happy to be rid of them". Deidara smirked, walking towards you again and grabbed you by the hair. You winced as you felt him give your hair a tight pinch. Naruto felt his skin crawl as he saw you in pain and it angered him more, he wanted to rip Deidara's insides out, his growls started getting more erratic. Whimpers left from your mouth as he gripped your hair tighter, feeling a headache coming from him pulling so hard.

"And then, your desperately trying to save this wretched girl from her destiny, heh how pathetic!". Deidara barked towards Naruto as he threw you back down. You fell back down hard and winced from the impact, feeling like the air had been knocked right out of you.

Naruto gasped. "KASUMI! YOU BASTARD! I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!". Naruto's red eyes were squinting with rage, glowering upon Deidara's figure.

Deidara ignored him and smirked. "Gaara died as soon as we extracted the one tailed from him, and the same will happen to you". He shouted glaring At Naruto.

"If Gaara's dead, your gonna pay!". He roared as he got out of the pumble of rocks, leaping forward to attack again. Deidara dodged him again as he flew furthe with Naruto and Kakashi tailing behind him. You struggle to get up from your body feeling a little sore from being thrown. You were finally able to sit up, looking down to see Naruto and Kakashi chasing after you all. It felt like hours of playing tag trying to catch someone who wasn't very good at close combat.

Deidara created his clay bombs and threw them towards Naruto and Kakashi to try and lose them. While he was busy doing that you tried figuring out a way to get loose from his clay keeping you tied up. An idea popped up in your head as you struggled digging in your uniform skirt pocket for something. Your eyes lit up with happiness as you felt the object. You eased it out being careful not to drop it as you began cutting the clay. You always carried a pocket knife for protection just in case something happened.

Kakashi came up with a plan to Naruto to get closer to Deidara. You continued to cut the clay as you felt it started to loosen, frantically cutting harder and faster to get out of its grasp. Kakashi concentrated his chakara so he can use his Mangekyo Sharingan, His technique called Kamui, which was a inter dimensional warping technique to try and warp Deidara. He began to use his technique on Deidara, trying to warp his whole body. You watched in horror as Deidara's body was being sucked into something that looked like a whirlpool. You took this as an opportunity to cut even faster, getting happy of being free. Your eyes lit up again as you felt your arms become free from the clay. You ripped the clay off your mouth wincing in pain, shaking the pain away, you looked down towards the others signaling them that you were free.

"Kakashi sensei! Hurry!". Naruto exclaimed, dashing faster once he saw that you were free. Kakashi struggled to keep the jutsu up since it was his first time using it but was able to take one of Deidara's arm away. Deidara started loosing control of the bird as it began to topple over but he soon regained control. Deidara sighed in relief looking over towards you to see that you were free.

"W-What!? How did you get out of my clay?!". He yelled at you. Ignoring his question you stuck out your tongue while pointing behind him. Deidara snarled at you turning around to see what you were pointing at. Naruto and his shadow clone were right behind him forming Rasegan, Deidara eyes went wide in shock as Naruto lunged his Rasegan at him. Deidara jumped just barely before Naruto could connect with him, Making Naruto miss hitting his bird instead. You screamed as you began to fall backwards off the bird, feeling yourself falling fast.

"Oh no Kasumi!Hold On!Shadow Clone Jutsu!". Naruto summoned his shadow clones as three of them caught the clay bird that was holding Gaara, while the real one caught you. He landed in the forest next to Kakashi who was panting heavily from using his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kakashi sensei you alright?". Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded looking up towards the clones as they tried to get Gaara out of the clay. Naruto set you down carefully, he held onto you looking into your eyes getting sucked in them. Your heart started beating rapidly as you stared at his blue orbs, happy to see they had return to it's original blue color.

"Naru-". You were cut off by being pulled into a tight embrace by Naruto, him holding you felt nice and safe. It left you frozen as he held you tightly, not wanting to let you go. You blushed feeling his breath on the crook of your neck, your heart and stomach were doing flips and churns as you stood their in his protective embrace.

"I'm so sorry Kasumi...please forgive me for not getting to you soon enough". You blushed at his soft words but you hugged him back, a small smile forming on your lips. Naruto relaxed when he felt you hug him back, relieved that you decided to return the embrace instead of trying to avoid him.

"No, i should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry Naruto for avoiding you...It's not that you did something wrong i just-I". You couldn't find the words that you wanted to say. You really wanted to express how you felt for him but nothing came out, it's like your words got caught in your throat somehow. Naruto let go of you looking at you, his hand cupped under your chin, his touch alone making you melt.

"Forget it Kasumi, I forgive you". You blinked in surprised but then smiled sweetly as you glomped him with happiness, cute squeals left from your mouth. Naruto felt himself grow hot from being squished by your embrace, glad that you were safe and nothing happened to you. You blushed madly when you noticed Kakashi staring at you two with a look of relief that you both were okay now, you quickly let go and began fiddling with your fingers. Kakashi chuckled at your shyness as you looked away while blushing more. Did he realize your feelings towards Naruto?.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()(_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone! sorry for the long wait for me to update the story :/ i've been working alot and been with my boyfriend so i haven't had the time but i do this morning! WOW! and i'm really happy on the favorites and follows i've gotten on the story, when i saw it i almost fainted! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! now what would make great will be the reviews on the story, don't be shy guy's! tell me what you honestly think on the story :D because your comments keeps me motivated so it'll be great to get more and i want to hear what you think, your opinion matters to me alot so feel free to express anytime :D i'm going to be positing three chapters for having you all wait a long time so i want you all to enjoy them :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~<strong>_

Naruto left one of his shadow clones with you and Kakashi as he went to help his other shadow clones get Gaara out of the clay. You watched closely as they clawed at the clay, waiting on a final answer to see if Gaara really died or not. They finally were able to open the clay as they called out to him but no response came. Gaara laid their lifeless as Naruto hung his head low and tears began to fall from his eyes. When you saw that, you knew it was bad news, lowering your head as your own tears began to drop. Naruto's eyes turned red once more, all of his emotions making the nine tails appear again. Deidara soon appeared behind him on a tree branch yards away, that filthy smirk plastered on his face like this was all a joke to him.

"You will pay for this". Naruto threatened as he noticed Deidara presence. Deidara smiled at his comment taking it as a joke. You just knew the outcome of this was not going to be good, the gut feeling in your stomach only increased.

"Heh yeah yeah, maybe someday I'll give you a rematch kid". Deidara smirked closing his eyes, feeling pretty confident. In the blink of an eye, Naruto had vanished, where did he go?.

"You let down your guard". Kakashi boasted with a smirk. You looked at Kakashi curiously as to what he meant but understood when you saw Naruto appear behind Deidara, punching his lights out. You cheered him on as he used his shadow clones to hold Deidara down while he punches. Naruto punched him repeatedly as Deidara grunted in pain from the impact.

You started to get worried when you saw Naruto's fox spirit coming about again, his beautiful sapphire eyes were now a deep dark red that held hatred. Naruto's shadow clone began to form Rasegan in his right hand, his jutsu spiraling in his hand as he launched it at Deidara. You were hoping that Naruto would be able to finally defeat him but it turned out Deidara used a substitution jutsu, his body ended up turning into clay. Naruto slumped over as he felt rage take over, it made him upset that he had been tricked like that.

You watched as something red started forming around Naruto's body like red bubbles? what was that? you continuously asked yourself that but couldn't come up with anything. You watched as the bubbles started forming a tail, and then it started working it's way around his body.

"M-Mr. Kakashi, wh-what is that?". You asked in a shaky voice, covering your mouth in in shock.

"Kasumi run". Kakashi warned as his face changed to shock, not believing the site that was developing in front of him . You looked at him wondering why he's telling you to run, no way you were leaving a friend behind. You can't leave Naruto at a time like this!.

You frowned ."No I'm not running, i can't leave a friend behind when they need my help, I'm sorry but this is something I'm going to have to disobey you on". You disagreed while shaking your head, standing your ground with confidence. Kakashi sighed in frustration, giving up on arguing back and just focused back on Naruto. Naruto's body was fully covered like a cloak, the red bubbles were to blame. He looked like a mini version of the nine tails just in human form. His hair, eyes and everything about him was different, like a human fox if possible. You flinched when Naruto flipped out, punching the ground creating a crater, causing a loud explosion. You covered your eyes as Kakashi picked you up leaping farther away from Naruto to get you out of danger. Naruto looked around rapidly, his teeth gritted and was growling like an animal, ready to destroy anything he could get his hands on. Another tail formed on Naruto making his shadow clones clutch their throats in pain.

"What's going on?". You asked Naruto's shadow clone, putting your hand on his shoulder. He clutched his throat in pain more, his breathing starting to become erratic.

"I-It burns". He yelped in pain, bending over trying to catch his breathing. You guessed that the nine tails was too much for the clones to handle because they all soon was clutching their throats in pain. You watched as the real Naruto leaped into the air, punching a tree in front of him, knocking many others down like domino's. He landed on a rock looking around rapidly to destroy something else. Kakashi thought it was time to intervene, jumping towards him catching his attention.

"Calm down Naruto". Kakashi called out to him in a calm tone. Naruto ignored him leaping towards him trying to attack, Kakashi jumped out of the way just in time before Naruto could land his punch.

You stood there paralyzed in shock, it's like something had your feet glued into the ground. You just couldn't believe the most hyperactive person, who always had a smile on his face, was a completely different person in front of you, you didn't even recognize him. You admitted you were afraid, but you weren't going to abandoned him not when he's in need of help. You watched as Kakashi struggled to get Naruto to calm down, you walked towards them shaking, soon regretting that you didn't because you felt like a noodle. What could you have done? If he wouldn't listen to Kakashi, why would he listen you? those thoughts flew through your mind but you didn't care, Naruto has saved you plenty of times and it was time for you to return the favor.

"Na-Naruto?..". Your voice croaked as you walked closer cautiously. Kakashi and Naruto turned their attention towards you, Kakashi eyes grew wide when he saw you walking towards Naruto, just what were you thinking?.

"No Kasumi! Naruto isn't himself stay back!". Kakashi warned you but you ignored him. You continued to walk closer and closer to Naruto so you could try to reason with him, putting up your hands in surrender mode to show him that you meant no harm.

"Its okay Mr. Kakashi, he won't hurt me, right Naruto?". You asked him walking a little closer, taking baby steps while cracking an innocent smile. Naruto furiously growled at you, his wild eyes glaring at you as if telling you to stay away but you ignored him and continued to walk and talk to him in a calm matter.

"Naruto listen, I know your upset about Gaara but please...please just calm down...everything is going to be alright...I know your in there...don't let the nine tails over power you...your stronger than this..". You encouraged, reaching closer to him but still kept a slow pace, not wanting to set him off. Naruto ear's perked up as if he was listening, but he still growled viciously. Naruto violently shook his head, his anger overpowering him and he took a swing at you. Your body jerks and you back flipped away before his claws touched you. You began to sweat feeling the fear in your heart taking over more and more but you ignored it because you really needed to do this. Taking a deep breath, you proceeded to keep walking towards him, determined to get through to him.

Naruto's red eyes shot daggers at you as if you were insane to keep trying to pursue him. He growled at you again and just stood there glaring at you. Deciding you weren't getting anywhere, you skipped taking baby steps and ran forward towards him, reaching out your arms as tears began falling down like a waterfall. Naruto raised his arm all the way back getting ready to attack, his knuckles cracking as he did so.

"Oh no, Kasumi stop! he's going to attack you!". Kakashi exclaimed, afraid that you were going to get hurt so he began to running towards you, hoping he gets to you in time. In a flash, you wrapped your arms around Naruto's torso, squeezing right as your years soaked his jumpsuit. Naruto's arm stopped inches away from your back, caught off guard by your hug, both of you standing there stuck together like glue.

"It's okay Naruto, im here, everything is going to be okay...please return back to us..". You cried into Naruto's chest trying to sooth and calm him down with your words. Naruto tensed up and began to struggle, fighting to regain control over his body after hearing your sweet voice reach out to him. Kakashi couldn't believe you actually got through to him, but not wanting to waste anytime, he took this opportunity to use the seal that Jiraiya gave him to subside the nine tails while Naruto was distracted.

Naruto'a body shook as he still fought inside his head to obtain his body back, he tried with all his might but the nine tails won this battle. You winced in pain, feeling Naruto's claws dig in your arms trying to pry you off of him but you held on tighter not letting go. Something warm and oozing began sliding down your arms as you realized it was your blood and no matter how much pain you felt, you weren't letting go. He growled viciously in frustration seeing that you weren't going to let go, so he raised his hand once more to slap you off. You shut your eyes waiting for the impact but it never came, sweat was dripping down your face and your stomach dropped.

Gasping in confusion, you looked up watching Kakashi put something on Naruto's forehead, it was some sort of seal. It worked because you felt the grip on your arms loosen, Naruto's nails turning back to normal. His eyes were starting to turn back to it's original blue color as were his hair and his whiskers. Naruto fell limp, making you and him drop on your knees. You held onto him as you both fell.

"Iv'e got you, don't worry". You comforted while smiling, feeling relieved that he was okay. Naruto panted heavily as he pulled away from you looking at you weakly, his eyes went shock as he saw what he did to your arms.

"K-Ka-Kasumi I-I". Naruto stuttered, regret and hurt was written all over his face. He couldn't believe he did this to you, the blood on your arms made him cringe inside.

You shook your head to reassure him that you were fine. "Don't apologize, it doesn't hurt that much". You laughed a little but was cut off by Naruto grabbing you by the arms.

"How can you smile and laugh when i almost killed you! I-I could've...you could've". His head dropped, thinking of what might of happened if Kakashi never stepped in. All he wanted to do was protect those that he loved and all he did was hurt them in return by letting his emotions over cloud his mind, letting the nine tails over power him once again. He felt something soft and warm gripping the bottom of his chin, that soft and warm touch began lifting his face up as he was now staring into the most mesmerizing, teal colored orbs. He watched as you shook your head, your beautiful smile never leaving your face.

"But you didn't Naruto...please don't beat yourself up... I had to do something to save you... I at least owed you that because your always saving me from danger...so it was my turn to be your hero and help out a dear friend...". You commented, smiling sweetly at him the best way you could so he wouldn't feel bad. He gasped in shock from your words, not expecting you to speak and act like he didn't just try to kill you, or even still considering him to be your friend after witnessing his dark side.

Both of you sat on your knees, staying silent for a while before he pulled you in a tight embrace, burying his head in the crook of your neck. You blushed at this, slowly raising your arms to hug him back. You stayed in that position, which seemed forever but you didn't mind, Naruto was back to his old self again and that's all that matters. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of you and Naruto, happy to see that his old student was okay and seeing true love developing up close.

"Hey guys your okay!". You heard someone yell, you and Naruto let go of each other turning towards the voice. You beamed as you saw Ayame running towards you, Sakura carrying Lady Chiyo right behind her. You stood up running towards Ayame tackling her to the ground.

"Ayame-chan im so glad your okay!". You yelled with utter happiness. Ayame blinked at you then smiled hugging you back, Everyone smiled at the reunion.

"I'm glad to see that your all alright". Sakura spoke over to Naruto, a small smile place on her lips.

Naruto, still trying to catch his breath nodded in agreement. "I'm glad your here, so you guys did it?". Naruto asked, referring to her battle with Sasori. Sakura gave a small nod, she was just happy to see that her best friend and sensei ended up alright.

"It looks like your still having some trouble here though". Lady Chiyo said looking at the mess that was caused in the forest.

"Unfortunately". Kakashi nodded in frustration.

"What about Gaara where's he?". Lady Chiyo asked, worried for her Kazekage. You looked down at your feet shaking your head letting her know he didn't make it. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling down. Just then you all heard something, it sounded like a battle was going on not too far away from where you were.

"It must be Guy's team". Kakashi informed as you and him helped Naruto to his feet.

The fight between Guy's team and Deidara started to get closer and closer toward where you all were. You watched as Deidara jumped out of the trees landing toward where his clay bird lied, Guy's team following behind him.

"Be careful everyone! He's a long range fighter who uses explosives!". Kakashi warned them. Deidara landed by his clay bird taking a bite of it, You looked at him disgusted as he chewed it jumping in front of Team Guy. Team Guy took a fighting stance ready for Deidara to attack, Deidara continued to chew the clay.

"I think its about time i revealed my ultimate work of art". Deidara said smirking more as he swallowed the clay. Large lumps began to appear on his body as he became larger, Neji used his Byakugan to view what his actual plan was.

Neji's eyes went into shock as he shouted at the others. "Everyone get out of here immediately!". He commanded, he knew Deidara had something tricky up sleeve that could possibly get everyone injured or worse, dead. Everyone's eyes widened as Deidara blew up more and more like a balloon, Team guy started to retreat away from him.

"Art is an explosion". Deidara smirked as those were his last words before he exploded. A big fire ball appeared with a loud boom, You stood bug eyed as the fire got closer and closer almost reaching everyone. It started consuming the forest growing closer to the group, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion in front of you. You felt yourself being lifted off the ground as you looked to see Naruto picking you up bridal style running away from the fire. You looked over his shoulder to see the fire getting closer to everyone as everyone started retreating away from it, You shut your eyes scared of not being able to make it. Kakashi closed his eyes as he stood behind everyone bracing himself and then...

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**As promised! here is another double chapter! i hope you all enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 1(Hero's Comeback)~<strong>_

You waited for the explosion to burn you to a crisp but it never came and it made you wonder what could've happened and if everyone else was alright. You slowly opened your eyes but shut them quickly because smoke began to fill them. You rubbed them trying to see what happened and why you weren't dead yet. The smoke finally cleared, showing Kakashi blocking the group from the explosion. You looked up into the air to see that weird vortex thing again but what shocked you was that it was sucking in the lost his balance falling backwards but Naruto quickly caught him.

"Kakashi Sensei are you alright". Naruto asked.

"I don't get it, what did you do?". Sakura asked him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Set the explosion off into a different space". Kakashi answered after he caught his breath.

"I am not sure if i understand really but it seems the enemy has been defeated, don't you agree TenTen?". Lee asked with a hopeful expression. TenTen flinched a little from his random question.

"How should i know that!?What the hell are you asking me for?". TenTen asked with an anime mark. You laughed at the two causing Lee to turn towards you as he looked at you with that lovey dovey look in his eyes again. He walked up to you clasping your hand in his making you freak out a little.

"Oh Kasumi! Your laugh is like a beautiful melody from above!". He said as anime tears fell. You laughed nervously not knowing what to say but silently hoping someone would save you.

"ARGH! QUIT CREEPING HER OUT YOU IDIOT!". Ayame punched him into the air, acting as your bodyguard. Swearing you saw a twinkle in the sky, watching him get tossed away like that. Everyone began backing away from Ayame's temper, her and Sakura both had that in common.

"Hehe well ahem, is everyone alright?". Kakashi asked, laughing nervously still a little affected by Ayame's temper. Everyone nodded their head as Naruto shadow clones jumped down with Gaara in their grasp, a gloomy look on their face.

You looked at the red haired boy who was slumped over lifeless, a sad moment indeed. You clasped your hands together praying for a miracle to happen because you wanted him to live. Even though you didn't know him personally, no one deserves to die the way he did. He still has people here that truly care about him, hopefully yours and their prayer will be heard.

* * *

><p>You all brought Gaara out into this beautiful open field in the forest, the trees were blowing in the wind and you can smell how divine nature was. You watched as Sakura had her hands above Gaara's body, trying to revive him. Several Minutes past and the young boy still laid still, not opening up his eyes one bit. Sakura bit her lip, a sad expression coming on her face, when she did that you already knew what that meant but Naruto didn't want to believe it.<p>

"Sakura?". Naruto stepped forward, afraid to hear what he answer might be. Sakura removed her hands staring at them, she swiftly shook her head. Your heart dropped seeing that the boy was actually dead. The wind picked up as everyone looked down sadly, Sakura stood, beginning to walk away. You looked towards Naruto who was clenching his fists and quivering angrily. Naruto continued to shake as a tear slipped down his cheek .

"Why? Why is it always Gaara-If He dies like this-". Naruto words were cut off because he could feel a lump building in his throat. He began walking towards Gaara, his fists starting to balled up. He stood above Gaara letting his tears fall.

You stared not knowing what to do, It was all too much. You started to remember that used to be you, when you lost your mother. You felt that the world had ended, Losing someone precious was definitely a devastating feeling, so you felt for Naruto.

"Is the Kazekage-He just became the Kazekage". Naruto tried to find his words. But he felt like a lump was caught in his throat, blocking him from speaking.

"Try to calm yourself, Naruto Uzumaki". Lady Chiyo said calmly. Staring sadly at the young Shinobi in front of her.

"You shutup!". Naruto spat coldly while turning around with a glare. Shouting at Lady Chiyo, it had took everyone by surprise. You stared at his face, as numerous tears streamed down them.

"Just shutup! If all of you sand shinobi hadn't put a monster in him then none of this would have never happened to him!". He shouted angrily letting his tears fall more.

"Did you ever even consider how Gaara feel?! Did you ever even ask?! Calling us Jinchuuriki...What gives you the right to label us..Who are you to decide someone elses fate!".

You all watched as Naruto silently cried a little. Tears continued to stream down his face as he closed his eyes to stop them from falling. He stumbled a bit trying to keep his balance, his tears beginning to turn into sobs. You couldn't take it anymore, the site enough made you wanted to break down crying. You slowly began walking in his direction, slowly stretching out your arms. You stood on your toes since he was a little taller than you, wrapping your arms around him as tight as you could. His sobbing stopped, shocked because he didn't expect you to be comforting him.

"It's okay Naruto...just let it all out". You whispered and hugged him tighter.

The moment you said that, Naruto hugged you back. His tears turned into uncontrollable sobs, He buried his face on your shoulder crying more and more. You rubbed his back trying to calm him down and comfort him, like a mother would comfort her child. He sobbed on your shoulder holding you tight not wanting to let go, he was grateful to you doing this and that only made him cry harder into your shoulder.

"I couldn't save Sasuke...and I can't save Gaara either...for three years I've trained so hard! but nothing has changed".

You gasped at his words, really feeling bad for him. To you, he was very brave and strong even though you haven't known him for that long but he has proven his loyalty to you. To see him down himself like this, it was breaking your heart to the core. Naruto clutched onto you tighter and tighter as he sobbed on your shoulder, he really felt that he needed this with everything that's been going on. Lady Chiyo snapped her head up, staring at the two with her mind made up. She slowly stumbled past you and Naruto, still injured from her previous battle. She knelt down infront of Gaara, putting her hands to him as they started to glow a light blue, flowing into Gaara's body. You and Naruto stopped hugging to face her and see what she was up to.

"No! Lady Chiyo..That Jutsu!". Sakura exclaimed.

Lady Chiyo slowly turned around smiling at her. Naruto looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. It made him frustrated not being able to know what was going on, he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

" Leave him alone will ya! What do you think your-".

Naruto started to step forward but Sakura cut him off, pushing him back. She stared down sadly as Naruto looked at her wondering why she was stopping him.

"It's gonna be alright, she's bringing him back by giving him her life". She intervened with a low voice, shocking everyone in the process. You turned towards Lady Chiyo staring at her with sadness in your eyes, why was life so unfair?. Lady Chiyo began to struggle with her jutsu, her hands trembling and feeling her body getting weaker. She used up all of her Chakara in the last battle with Sasori. She stumbled, trying to keep her balance and to keep her Chakara flowing. Naruto walked forward kneeling down infront of her, holding out his hands. Lady Chiyo faced him, a surprised look on her face.

"You can use some of my Chakara, take as much as you need to! that a work won't it granny?".

Lady Chiyo panted, nodding her head as his hands landed on top of hers. The glow became brighter as it started to flow into Gaara again. You watched them in amazement, this world never ceases to amaze you with their strange power.

"Up til now, everything i have done in my life has been wrong...but at least, here in my final hour..I could finally do something right". Lady Chiyo murmured sadly but everyone heard her. Naruto's expression became shocked but he still kept quiet to listen to what else she had to say.

"The Sand and the Leaf". She paused while looking up towards the sky, her mind deep in thought.

"May the future that awaits them be different than the way things were in our time". She looked back down towards Naruto who was lost for words.

"This special power that Kakashi spoke of, that power will change the future dramatically..become a Hokage..the likes of which no one has ever seen". She spoke once more smiling, letting her words genuinely come from her heart. Naruto flinched at her words because he wasn't expecting her to have faith in him becoming Hokage. She now turned her attention towards Sakura.

"Sakura, in the future, help those closest to your heart..not some old lady with one foot in the grave..your a lot like me child..very few women posses such a strong spirit..you'll surpass your master as a Kunochi without a doubt". Sakura took her wisdom of words smiling weakly as tears of her own slipped down her cheek.

"And as for you two, Kasumi and Ayame". You and Ayame jumped at the mention of your names. Lady Chiyo smiled at your silliness, chuckling softly.

"Stay the best of friends, while your here..protect eachother and be eachother's backbone for you have a long journey ahead of you. Ayame your very strong also..with the power to move others as you come along and having that headstrong personality of yours...Kasumi, just as sasori and Deidara stated..you do have a special power, if your father actually is trying to kill you to get it..then you have to protect yourself no matter what". She advised, giving you a serious expression to let you know that you need to be aware.

"Do not be afraid of being in a new world Kasumi..just look..you already found quite a bit of friends..value that..oh and another thing..you better tell him how you feel before its too late, im positive he feels the same..closed mouths don't get fed...but i hope you two find your way home". She sent a teasing smirk your way.

You blushed at her words as everyone turned to look at you. Everyone was curious as to whom you were falling for especially Naruto. He could feel jealously forming again but decided to brush it off. You nervously nodded as the heat picked up in your face, Ayame nudged you playfully with a smile as you returned it. Lady Chiyo turned her attention back towards Naruto once more, having one last request before she goes.

"Naruto..do an old woman a favor will you? Your the only person in the world who knows the extent of Gaara's pain, he also knows your pain...Please look after Gaara". She spoke as her voice started to weaken. Naruto regained his composure, nodding slowly to reassure her. He looked down at Gaara, remembering the past.

CLIFFHANGER!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Please leave and comments or questions, and I'm even opened to ideas for the story! just inbox me and I'll be sure to present them to the world :D last chapter of the day! i hope you all will enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto Shippuden 2nd Opening Theme (Distance)~<strong>_

Gaara laid unconsciously in the darkness. Feeling the same feeling he felt growing up...loneliness. It was dark and cold, it felt like that for several minutes until he heard someone continuously shout his name, pulling him from the darkness.

"Who is that?". Gaara called out to the person's voice, he slowly felt himself getting pulled out of the darkness toward the light, a warm feeling conceding him as he got closer.

The entire Sand Village was there to greet Gaara and support him, covering the whole field. You watched as Gaara began to open up his eyes slowly, he sat up rather confused not knowing his whereabouts, his eyes still trying to adjust to the light. Everyone who surrounded him, smiled at his awakening. Naruto knelt down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara, Welcome back". Naruto smiled softly as Gaara sat there with a shocked expression.

"N-Naruto". Gaara said. He slowly turned his head noticing that his whole village was there. "What is this?". He replied still confused, looking around to see all of his people were there.

"They all came to help ya, You've had everyone worried half to death". Naruto grinned at his friend's expression.

"Lord Gaara, Sir are you alright?!". A young Genin named Matsuri, came running towards him concerned. Gaara still sat there with shock, He slowly nodded as everyone jumped up cheering, some even crying. They were so filled with happiness that it made your heart melt, smiling to yourself. You and Ayame joined Naruto and the others that were surrounding Gaara.

"You sure had us worried there". Naruto grinned harder even more.

"No kidding, you caused us a whole lot of grief there little brother". Kankuro stated walking up as well.

"Ugh, will you two quit it, Gaara's the Kazekage already, show a little respect you boneheads". Temari snorted at the two as they gave her stale faces. You giggled softly at her comment as Gaara turn his attention towards you, wondering who you were.

"U-Uh, who is she?". He asked looking at you, a light blush forming on his face. You smiled at his expression and walked closer to him, Ayame right behind you.

"I'm Kasumi Takashi". You answered with a smile.

"And I'm Ayame Kimura, It's nice to meet you sir". You and Ayame bowed your heads in respect. He stared at you two for a moment then nodded, still obviously a little confused. He turned towards Naruto with a questioning gaze.

"Did they...help as well?". Gaara asked completely shocked that a couple of strangers would help save him.

Naruto nodded. "Their friends of mine, they came to help as we-". Naruto words were cut off as he was pushed over by Temari, making him fall on the ground in a goofy position while twitching. You and Ayame burst into laughter at Naruto's position and the look on his face.

"Gaara are you alright!". Temari asked grabbing a hold of his shoulders. Gaara slowly looked down trying to stand up.

"Easy, you shouldn't get up you still haven't fully recovered". Temari stated pushing him gently back down.

"Well it's great to see that the Kazekage is finally okay now". Ayame spoke as you nodded, You looked over towards where Lady Chiyo was laying. Sakura held onto her crying, Your expression went from smiling to sadness. You walked over to Sakura kneeling down.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I know you two were pretty close". You put your hand on Sakura's shoulder as she held onto Lady Chiyo sobbing. You scooted closer hugging them both also. You were always the motherly type, Trying to be there and comfort others.

It was beginning to get dark as everyone stopped goofing around to look at you two. Hearing Sakura's muffled sobs from a distance. Lady Chiyo's brother walked up, looking down at his sister face sadly.

"Look at her, I have expect her to burst out laughing..She looks so peaceful". He smiled at her peaceful form as Sakura held onto her tighter.

"Naruto...There really is something different about you". Naruto turned to look at Temari, stunned from her comment.

"It's true..You do have the power to change people, Lady Chiyo always used to say that she didn't care about the future of the Hidden Sand Village, She wasn't the type that would do this for Gaara." She spoke softly looking down.

"Lady Chiyo entrusted the future to you and Gaara..It was a death be-fitting a Shinobi". Kakashi added with an admiring look. Naruto looked down at his feet, thinking of the advice Lady Chiyo gave him before she died, nodding in the process.

"I get it now, I understand what granny wished for". He said sadly. Gaara struggled to stand up once more, He tripped over his own feet but Naruto caught him. They both walked up to you and Sakura, staring at Lady Chiyo's body. Sakura wiped her eyes as she lifted her head to look at them.

"Everyone, pray for Lady Chiyo and her farewell". Gaara said as everyone lowered their head with their eyes closed. You all prayed for her, a tear slipped down your face remembering the talk you had with her. You smiled to yourself, happy that you met her and that she was able to at least give you a lead on what happened to you and Ayame.

"Thank you Lady Chiyo for helping us..I'll never forget you".

* * *

><p>The next day, you and the other's were standing at Lady Chiyo's grave with Sakura trying to comfort her. You patted her back as she turned to face you.<p>

"Thank you Kasumi, your really sweet". You blushed at her compliment and shook your head.

"U-Uh hehe you don't have to thank me really!".

"But I do, you've stayed by my side all last night comforting me when you didn't have to". You smiled softly giving up on arguing back, You faced Lady Chiyo's grave, leaving the flowers you bought for her.

"Sakura!Kasumi! We really should get going!". You heard Lee yell out from a far. You looked back at Sakura who was still staring at Lady Chiyo's grave.

"Go ahead Kasumi, I'll catch up". She mumbled softly. You nodded giving her a soft smile and began walking up to the others, Sakura shortly following afterwards.

You all stood in front of Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, Preparing to leave from the village. Each of you held a warm smile on thier face, a nice atmosphere was in the air as you all stood on opposite sides from eachother.

"Well! So long guys". Kankuro said giving a slight wave. Naruto nodded and stared at Gaara, smiling. They both stared at each other for a minute in utter silence.

"Heh, i guess this is the part well people are suppose to shake hands and get all choked up, but I never really been good with that sort of thing". Naruto scratched his head nervously grinning. Gaara lifted his hand stopping Naruto from his rambling. Naruto stared at his hand in shock. Everyone smiled at the two, the wind began picking up as you saw pecks of sand blowing. Gaara used his sand to move Naruto's hand to shake his. As their hands grasped each other, they both smiled at each other bidding Farewell.

You were dragging your feet through the sand, It was clearly too hot. You didn't see how ninjas can still have all this energy after that big battle, even Ayame was injured from helping Sakura and Lady Chiyo in their fight and she still had energy to walk through this desert. The others turned to you looking at you weirdly, wondering why you looked so bummed.

"Ya Know Kasumi, you should really get into shape". Ayame said smiling with her hand on her hips. True, you did take karate classes but you didn't train much on a daily basis, so you tend to tire out alot.

"I-Im fine, you guys go on ahead". You panted heavily. They nodded and proceeded forward. You finally caught your breath and was going to walk again but you came in contact with a pair of blue eyes staring at you intently. You shrieked falling back but Naruto caught you.

"Jeez Kasumi i don't get why your so clumsy". He joked with that goofy grin of his. You pouted getting out of his grasp.

"Well if you hadn't crept up on me all the time i wouldn't, what do you want anyways?". You asked curiously, a skeptical expression on your face.

"You look pretty warn out, do ya need help? I can give you a piggy back ride along the way". He smiled at you pulling you on his back without your consent. You blushed furiously at his actions.

"N-Naruto! Put m-me down i can walk". You stuttered out of embarrassment . He shook his head grinning and ran catching up to the others As you did you watched as Guy was struggling to hold on to Kakashi due to his injuries. He lost it and began screaming, throwing Kakashi into the air. Everyone turned around staring weirdly at the two. Guy caught Kakashi's fall but had him on his back.

Everyone gave them a stale look, You looked at them in a gross way trying to keep from laughing. Lee on the other hand, thought it was a great idea.

"Oh i get it! A training exercise!". Lee said with excitement. Guy gave him a toothy grin. Adjusting Kakashi on his back better. He charged though the group leaving you behind.

"Whats wrong slow pokes! Can't catch up?! Better hurry or you'll be left behind, Hahahahhaha!". You watched as he left a trail of smoke behind him. You stared at him funny even more than before.

"Well Neji i will carry you as well!". Lee said bending over for him to get on. Neji struck him on the head growing an anime mark on his head. Everyone laughed at the two as you continued to head back to The Leaf. You smiled softly, staring upon the sky as the sun began setting.

"Hey Kasumi, are you feeling any better now?". Naruto asked suddenly while turning to look at you form over his shoulder.

You raised your eyebrow. "Huh? why do you ask that Naruto?".

"Well because...you seemed sick a couple days ago...I was...worried". He replied while mumbling the last part but you heard him. Your heart skipped a beat and a blush appeared on your face as you stared at the back of his head, silently cheering inside. You giggled as Naruto raised his eyebrow at you, wondering what he said that was so funny.

"Now look who's the one worrying so much, I'm fine honestly!". You smiled brightly and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto blushed, feeling his heart thump while staring upon your beautiful features. He quickly dropped his blushed before you caught him and grinned widely. He chuckled to himself and turned back around, paying attention to the road ahead of him. You sighed happily while getting comfortable on Naruto's back, laying your head on his back while wrapping your arms around his neck. Just like before you felt him tense up, but soon after he breathed and let you hug him. You giggled to yourself and felt your eyelids closing, falling into a deep sleep...

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_


End file.
